Another Farmer, Another Story
by Xenone
Summary: Luke Osborne (OC) adalah seseorang yang berasal dari kota besar, ia menghapus ingatannya sendiri dan mengirim dirinya ke Mineral Town untuk berperan sebagai seseorang bernama Jack. Disana ia diharuskan menjadi seorang petani yang mengambil alih lahan 'kakeknya'. Kenapa ia harus menyamar jadi Jack? Dimana Jack yang asli?
1. Chapter 1 : The Newcomer

**Another Farmer, Another Story**

A Harvest Moon (Back to Nature) Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Harvest Moon merupakan kepemilikan pemiliknya – yang dimana pemiliknya bukan saya.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : The Newcomer**

 _…_ _Angin._

 _…_ _Pasir._

 _…_ _Matahari._

 _…_ _Laut._

 _…_ _Kenapa aku bisa sampai disini coba…_

"Ya! Terima kasih telah menggunakan jasa perkapalan Kapalku! Selamat bersenang-senang di Mineral Town!" sahut seorang staff kapal.

"Tunggu!" seruku lebay seraya menghampiri orang itu, "Ehhh, nganu, kok aku kesini ya? Memang aku ada urusan apa disini?"

Orang itu menatapku layaknya aku orang setres.

"Ya mana aku tahu..? Kamu yang beli tiket kesini sendiri kok," jawabnya dengan nada yang agak kasar. Karena orang itu nyolot, aku pun meminta maaf dan pergi meninggalkannya.

 _Sepertinya aku ingat memiliki urusan penting disini… Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya…_

Aku melihat sekelilingku dan memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling mencari tujuan hidup. Anehnya, dalam perjalananku tidak terlihat siapapun.

 _A-Apa mungkin… ini kota hantu?!_

Aku menyingkirkan pikiran negatif itu karena kulihat bangunan dan jalanannya terawat dengan baik, jadi tidak mungkin kalau tidak ada orang yang hidup disini.

 _Lalu aku harus apa disini? Aku harus kemana? Apakah mungkin aku menulis sebuah catatan untuk meningatkanku-_

Kereta pertanyaanku terhenti ketika aku merasakan keberadaan secarik kertas di saku jaket kiriku. Aku mengeluarkannya dan mulai membacanya.

Bingo! Ini dia kertas sontekanku!

* * *

 _Salam untuk diriku sendiri,  
Ketika kamu- ketika aku membaca ini, ingatanku telah kuhapus sebagian demi kebaikanku sendiri. Aku pergi ke Mineral Town dari sebuah kota besar yang namanya tidak penting, dan tujuanku adalah mengambil alih lahan pertanian yang ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya yang baru-baru ini meninggal. Pemilik itu tidak lain adalah kakekku (Jangan banyak tanya, pokoknya untuk sekarang anggaplah hal ini fakta). Ah, yang jelas, sekarang aku bernama Jack. Tidak perlu menanyakan nama belakangku karena semua orang di Mineral Town tidak memiliki nama belakang. Eh, ya… Kira-kira begitu. Kalau aku pergi ke lahan yang tadi kusebutkan, kemungkinan besar aku akan bertemu dengan Mayor Thomas dan ia akan menjelaskan segalanya dengan lebih jelas untukku. Pokoknya, aku harus bisa membina hidup yang baik di Mineral Town. Oke, selamat menjadi petani!_

 _Salam,_

 _Aku_

* * *

"...Hah..? Petani?" gumamku, "Aku siapa sih? Orang sinting ya? Tinggal di kota besar enak-enak, malah kabur ke desa gak jelas kayak gini buat jadi petani…"

 _Aku masih bingung menerima kenyataan. Mana mungkin aku sebego ini? Kenapa ingatanku dihapus segala? Jangan-jangan aku punya kelainan mental?!_

 _Hmm… Ingatan terakhirku…_

 _…_

 _Tanggal 13 Maret? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi setelah hari dimana aku pergi ke Grand Opening restoran temanku itu…_

Segera kuraih telepon genggam yang ada di saku celanaku, dan kulihat tanggalnya.

 _Hah?! Bagaimana bisa hari ini tanggal 20 Maret?! Jaraknya terlalu jauh!_

!

Ketika aku menyadari sesuatu, aku segera mengecek isi tasku. Ah… Ternyata dugaanku benar.

Di tanganku ada sebuah botol kosong berlabelkan 'Fazeme' – sebuah ramuan ciptaan Prof. Frederick yang mampu menghapus ingatan seseorang mulai dari seminggu sebelum ramuan ini diminum. Prof. Frederick Zeferus adalah teman ayahku sejak SMA. Semenjak orang tuaku meninggal, ialah yang menjadi waliku. Karena kakekku sudah meninggal sejak lama, satu-satunya sosok yang bisa kupanggil kakek sekarang adalah Frederick… yah, walaupun umurnya masih 50 tahunan.

 _JADI MAKSUDNYA MENGAMBIL ALIH LAHAN KAKEKKU YANG BARU-BARU INI MENINGGAL APA?!_

 _Terlebih lagi, namaku sekarang Jack?! Nama lahirku adalah Luke Osborne, jadi kenapa tiba-tiba namaku turun kelas?! Uh, kenapa harus ada acara hapus ingatan segala sih?_

…

 _Tapi… Aku tidak mungkin segoblok itu. Pasti ada alasan tertentu kenapa ingatanku harus dihapus, dan kenapa aku bisa turun pangkat jadi Jack si petani…_

Aku menghela nafas panjang untuk menenangkan pikiranku. Setelah itu, aku kembali menenteng tasku dan berjalan mencari lahan yang dimaksud itu.

…

Sesaat kemudian…

 _Oh, ternyata cuma butuh pindah scene 5 kali dari pantai…_

Aku terdiam membisu menyaksikan lahan itu.

 _Rumput liar dimana-mana… Batu dan kayu juga berceceran… Yang benar saja…_

"HOIII!"

Refleks aku melompat kaget mendengar suara teriakan itu. Cepat-cepat aku memastikan tempat jantungku yang tadi terasa jatuh kebawah.

Aku memutar leherku untuk melihat orang yang hampir membunuhku dengan teriakannya itu.

Seorang bapak-bapak pendek berkumis tebal menghampiriku. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat tingginya terlihat normal adalah Top Hat merahnya.

"Kamu ngapain disini, hah?!" sahutnya sambil mendongak menatap mataku. Aku hampir tertawa melihat ekspresi garangnya yang tidak didukung oleh tingginya.

"Aku Jack..?" demikian jawabku. Mungkin dengan mengatakan hal itu ia bisa mengerti.

"Peduliku apa dengan namamu? Tujuanmu apa kesini? Mau digentayangin pemiliknya yang baru saja meninggal?!" ancamnya. Aduh, padahal pendek tapi masih sok ngancam… Mau ngetawain tapi nanti didepak…

"Ehhh… Aku disini untuk mengambil alih lahan ini..?" balasku, "Aku cucu dari pemilik lahan ini."

Sekejap raut wajah orang itu berubah.

"Ooooohh! Kenapa tidak bilang demikian dari awal? Baik, baik. Selamat datang di Mineral Town! Kakekmu adalah seorang petani yang luar biasa, jadi aku mengharapkan hasil yang bagus pula darimu!" sahutnya.

 _Apa-apaan sih orang ini… Awalnya udah kayak ringmaster sirkus gak modal, sekarang nuntut-nuntut kerja kerasku? Dia gila ya?_

"…Hmm, mungkin lebih baik bila aku berbicara dengan Mayor Thomas. Apakah anda tahu lokasinya?" tanyaku.

"Haha, kamu sedang berbicara dengannya sekarang ini."

…

 _ORANG DENGAN NAMA YANG LEBIH HIGH CLASS DARI JACK TERNYATA GILA?! Tidak… WALIKOTA MINERAL TOWN TERNYATA GILA?!_

"O-Oh… Hahaha… Seharusnya aku sudah mengetahuinya…" balasku canggung.

"Baiklah. Apa kamu pernah bertani sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

"Seingatku belum pernah," jawabku ragu karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Jack.

"Hmm, oke. Kakekmu mewariskan peralatan cocok tanamnya untukmu, jadi sekarang coba ambil cangkul dan penyiram dari kotak peralatan di dalam rumah barumu itu," perintahnya.

 _Tunggu, rumah baru?_

Aku menatap rumah di belakangku, lalu mataku pun berbinar. Aku selalu menginginkan rumah untuk diriku sendiri. Selama ini aku tinggal bersama dengan Frederick, jadi aku tidak pernah merasakan nikmatnya hidup sendiri.

Segera aku berlari menuju pintu rumah itu. Aku sangat tidak sabar melihat isinya sampai…

Ckrek, ckrek.

…Aku lupa bahwa aku tidak memiliki kuncinya. Sepertinya aku bisa mendengar Mayor Thomas mentertawaiku…

"Maaf, maaf! Aku baru saja mau memberikan kuncinya kepadamu, tapi ternyata kamu sudah melesat duluan," katanya sambil menahan tawa.

Segera aku berlari kembali untuk mengambil kuncinya dari Mayor Thomas. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah oleh perilakuku yang sangat terkesan kekanakan tadi. Tapi ini rumah yang kita bicarakan! Rumah baru!

Sepertinya aku gagal menyembunyikan rasa bahagia di wajahku karena Mayor Thomas terlihat sangat… damai? Ia memasang sebuah ekspresi yang biasa dipakai seorang ayah ketika melihat anaknya heboh sendiri ketika dibelikan mainan baru. Setelah aku menerima kunci itu, aku langsung berlari kembali untuk membuka pintu rumah baruku. Aku bahkan sudah tidak mempedulikan harga diriku lagi – aku terlalu kegirangan untuk memikirkan itu.

Setelah aku membuka kunci pintunya, aku langsung memegang gagang pintu tersebut dengan penuh gairah (?) dan membukanya.

"Surga…" gumamku. Walaupun tidak besar, rumah itu tertata dengan cukup rapi. Kesannya klasik dan simple; benar-benar seleraku. Setelah meneliti setiap bagian rumah itu, pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah kotak peralatan yang terlihat layaknya kotak harta karun. Aku pun mengambil sebuah cangkul dan penyiram dari kotak itu.

Oh, ternyata keduanya tidak berat sama sekali.

Aku bergegas keluar untuk melanjutkan tutorial dari Mayor Thomas. Sebaiknya aku cepat agar aku bisa menikmati rumah baruku nanti.

"Baguslah. Aku kira kamu akan melupakan peralatannya karena terlalu fokus pada rumah barumu itu, haha~" tawanya. Ugh, mengesalkan.

"Mana mungkin aku akan melupakan hal sepenting itu, Pak? Haha~" balasku dengan tawa yang dipaksakan.

"Baik, sekarang coba kamu—" sang Mayor menghentikan kata-katanya ketika ia menyadari betapa berantakannya lahan itu sampai-sampai tidak ada tempat untuk dicangkul.

"—Kembali lalu ambil palu dan sabit."

"Hah?"

Tentu saja pernyataan Mayor itu membuatku bingung. Sudah capek-capek ngambil cangkul sama siraman, eh disuruh balik lagi buat ngambil dua peralatan lain. Sepertinya Mayor Thomas memang agak gila.

"Aku lupa kalau lahanmu sangat berantakan, jadi aku harus memintamu membereskan beberapa tempat dulu sebelum kita bisa mulai belajar mencangkul," jelas Mayor Thomas.

"...Lalu hanya karena itu aku harus bolak balik masuk rumah?" tanyaku malas.

"Maaf, tapi ya begitulah keadaan—" sebelum Mayor Thomas menyelesaikan dialognya, aku mengambil sebuah rumput liar (Weed) dan melemparkannya keluar lahan. Tepat setelah menyentuh tanah, Weed itu menghilang (bercampur dengan rerumputan yang lain) dan satu halangan tereliminasi. Setelah itu, kuambil sebuah batu penghalang di tangan kiri dan sebuah ranting pohon di tangan kanan, lalu melemparnya keluar lahan sampai keduanya hancur berkeping-keping. Dua lagi halangan yang tereliminasi. Langkah-langkah itu kuulangi hingga sekitar 3 kolom lahan bersih, dan Mayor tidak dapat berkata-kata.

 _Haha! Bagaimana, Mayor? Aku hebat 'kan?!_

 _Geh! Pikiranku barusan terdengar seperti pikiran seorang bocah SD..._

Aku memasang wajah kelam ketika aku menyadari jalan pikiranku.

"Ehrm, oke, harus kuakui kalau cara itu bisa digunakan juga… Baiklah, sekarang coba kamu mulai mencangkul di lahan ini dengan area 3x3," kata Mayor.

"Hn," balasku tidak bersemangat. Aku mulai mengayunkan cangkulku dan membentuk kotak 3x3.

"Kerja bagus, sekarang… Tunggu sampai jam 10 pagi, lalu belilah beberapa bibit di Supermarket…"

…

"Ini tutorial macam apa…" balasku kesal.

"Haha, maafkan aku. Bagaimana kalau sekarang aku memberikan tur keliling kota untukmu?" tanya sang walikota.

Aku tidak menjawab, melainkan aku balik bertanya, "Apakah ada peta kota ini?"

"Tentu saja, ini," jawab Mayor Thomas seraya menyerahkan suatu gulungan kertas kepadaku.

Setelah aku mengkonfirmasi bahwa gulungan itu memang benar peta Mineral Town, aku berkata, "Kalau begitu, sepertinya aku sudah tidak memerlukan tur lagi. Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

"Tapi bukankah lebih baik bila ada penjelasan langsung tentang masing-masing tempat di kota ini? Di peta itu tidak ada keterangan macam-macam lho," balas Mayor Thomas. Aku menghela nafas.

"Mayor, bukannya aku bertingkah tidak sopan, tapi karena aku telah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari kota besar kesini, aku lelah dan mengantuk," balasku, "Jadi tolonglah, izinkan aku istirahat sekarang."

Walikota pendek berkumis itu pun terdiam dan mulai memerah ketika ia menyadari ketidaksensitifannya.

"Aku mengerti… Maaf aku tidak menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Baik, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Kalau kamu menginginkan sebuah tur, pergi saja ke rumahku, oke?" balas Mayor Thomas.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku tanpa suara, dan ia pun berjalan pergi.

 _FREEDOOOOOOOOOM!_

Aku menyembunyikan senyumanku dari sang Mayor yang belum keluar dari scene. Akhirnya aku memiliki waktu untuk diriku sendiri. Segera aku masuk ke dalam rumah baruku dan-

Tok, tok.

 **…** ** _Siapa?_**

Aku menggeram sesaat, lalu membuka pintu yang tertutup di belakangku.

"Halo! Namaku Zack! Selamat datang di Mineral Town!"

Preman adalah kata pertama yang muncul di benakku ketika aku melihat wujudnya. Dengan handuk penuh keringat digantung di leher, tanktop abu-abu, gaya rambut tidak jelas… Otomatis aku membalas sapaannya dengan membersut.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dengan nada cari masalah.

"Hei. Aku pikir itu bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk menyapa seseorang yang sudah jauh-jauh datang untuk membantumu," balasnya dengan muka tidak senang.

"Membantu apa?" tanyaku ketus, orang itu sepertinya mulai kesulitan menyembunyikan amarahnya.

"Hah?! Kamu mau jadi petani 'kan?! Kamu sudah mengerti tentang dasar-dasar pekerjaanmu itu?!" tanyanya dengan suara yang dinaikkan.

"Mayor Thomas baru saja mengajariku, jadi tentu saja aku sudah mengerti. Apakah kamu buta sehingga tidak melihatnya keluar dari lahanku tadi?" tanyaku sarkas. Ia mendengus keras dengan tatapan tajam ke mataku. Pada waktu itu kelakuannya bisa dibandingkan dengan seekor gorilla.

"Aaaaah? Begitu ya? Benar-benar kabar baik – dengan begini aku tidak perlu mengurusi petani angkuh sepertimu! Hah! Aku pergi," balasnya seraya membalikkan badannya. Pintu langsung kututup tanpa berlama-lama lagi.

 _Waktunya bersenang-senang!_

Pandanganku sudah lama tertuju pada televisi model lama di rumah baruku itu. Aneh, aku tidak bisa melihat remote TVnya.

 _Baiklah, waktunya mencari…_

…

…

…

Kira-kira 30 menit sudah berlalu, tapi remote itu masih misterius keberadaannya. Aku mulai kehilangan kesabaranku dan mulai memeriksa televisi itu dengan lebih teliti.

 _Oh, ternyata tombol powernya disini…_

Aku menekan tombol tersebut dan layar televisi itu pun menyala.

"Besok cuaca akan cerah. Untuk hari ini, lihat saja keluar jendela."

Ganti.

"Beberapa acara untuk musim ini adalah…"

Ganti.

"Oke, kembali lagi dengan acara khusus petani…"

Ganti.

"Produk hari ini adalah pisau! Kamu akan memerlukan ini untuk hal-hal…"

Ganti.

"Besok cuaca akan cerah. Untuk hari ini, lihat saja keluar jendela."

…

 _KOK NGULANG?!_

 _Jangan-jangan di TV ini cuma ada 4 acara?!_

Ganti. Ganti. Ganti. Ganti.

 _INI BENERAN?!_

"Hahhhh… bagaimana orang-orang disini bisa berbahagia dengan hanya 4 saluran TV…?" gumamku sambil mematikan TV tersebut. Aku memalingkan kepalaku kepada ranjang yang terlihat sangat empuk dan mengundang.

"Mmh, sepertinya ini waktunya tidur," gumamku lagi. Aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju ranjang baruku. Dengan santai, aku menempatkan diriku sendiri dalam posisi tidur.

Sesuai dugaan, ranjangnya benar-benar nyaman…

…

Dan aku pun tertidur.


	2. Original Character Bio

**Original Character Bio**

* * *

Nama lengkap : Luke Osborne

Gender : L

Umur: 20 tahun

Tinggi : 173 cm

Berat : 60 kg

Warna mata : Pale Blue

Warna rambut : Coklat

Preferensi gaya berpakaian : Elegan dan profesional

Pekerjaan sebelumnya : Stalker hire-an orang

Kemampuan : Mengumpulkan informasi, blackmail, menyembunyikan identitas diri

Kelemahan : Agak jahat, malas, fobia anjing

Hobi : Bermain, menonton film, mengumpulkan aib orang (untuk blackmail)

* * *

Nama Lengkap : Frederick Zeferus

Gender : L

Umur : 52

Tinggi : 168 cm

Berat : 57 kg

Warna mata : Coklat

Warna rambut : Hitam

Preferensi gaya berpakaian : Aman dan nyaman

Pekerjaan : Profesor

Kemampuan : Sains, berpikir logis, mendeteksi kebohongan

Kelemahan : Terlalu terobsesi dengan eksperimen, terlalu baik, terlalu jarang tidur

Hobi : Catur, billiard, eksperimen


	3. Chapter 2 : Mineral Town Tour (Part 1)

**Chapter 2 : Mineral Town Tour (Part 1 : Hot Spring)**

* * *

Duduruuududuuuu~

"Hmm…" gerutuku ketika aku mendengar suara alarmku itu. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk mencari meja yang biasanya ada di sebelah ranjangku, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa menemukannya.

 _Oh iya… Ini Mineral Town…_

Setelah mengingat hal tersebut, aku mulai memikirkan posisi HPku agar aku bisa mematikan alarmnya. Ketika aku menyadarinya, aku menghela nafas panjang.

Mataku yang masih setengah tertutup mengintai sebuah tas bermotif camo yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Ada dua pilihan: Pilhan pertama – dengan berat hati aku harus bangun dari tempat tidurku untuk mematikan alarm tersebut lalu kembali untuk mendapatkan tidur yang lebih nyenyak. Pilihan kedua – aku membiarkan alarm itu berbunyi dan mencoba untuk tidur kembali tanpa menghiraukan kebisingannya.

 _...Ah sudahlah._

Karena memang dasarnya aku pemalas, aku pun menutup mataku dan mencoba tidur kembali. Tapi tentu saja, dunia ini tidak bisa membiarkanku berbahagia.

Tok tok tok!

... _Abaikan…_

Tok tok tok tok!

 _…_ _.Abaikan saja…_

TOK TOK TOK!

 _…_ _Sebentar lagi dia akan menyerah dan pergi…_

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!

"AAAAAAAAARGH!" seruku spontan penuh rasa kesal. Aku langsung turun dari ranjangku dan membuka pintu rumahku dengan kasar.

Oh, ternyata si cebol – maksudnya Mayor Thomas.

Mungkin karena penampilan bangun tidurku yang seperti ini, ia terlihat sangat ketakutan. Karena struktur tubuhnya yang pendek, aku harus menatap- tidak, itu salah… karena aku sedang marah, sepertinya lebih tepat kalau aku memelototinya dari atas. Terlebih lagi, penampilanku terlihat sangat berantakan… Aku tidak akan terlalu heran kalau dia bisa membayangkan aura hitam di belakangku.

" **…** **Apa?** " tanyaku dengan nada bangun tidur yang terkesan seperti gertakan.

"M-M-Maafkan aku telah mem-membangunkanmu pagi-pagi be-begini..!" balas Mayor Thomas tergagap-gagap. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti preman pasar yang sedang memalak seseorang yang lemah dan tidak berdaya…

 _Entah kenapa rasanya sangat memuaskan… Apakah aku sudah berubah menjadi orang jahat?_

 _TIDAK! Aku telah bertekad untuk membina hidup yang baik di Mineral Town (berdasarkan sontekkan kemarin), jadi aku tidak bolelh mengingkari diriku sendiri!_

"Oh… Ya, tidak apa-apa…" balasku sambil mencoba mengatur nada bicaraku agar tidak terdengar jahat. Sepertinya aku berhasil karena ekspresi Mayor Thomas mulai membaik.

"Ehm, baiklah… Aku disini untuk kembali menawarkan tur keliling kota. Kamu sudah istirahat, bukan?" tanya Mayor Thomas.

 _"_ _Sudah, tapi belum cukup, jadi sekarang aku mau tidur lagi, daah."_

Ingin sekali rasanya aku mengatakan itu, tapi aku mengurungkan niatku.

"Mm…Ya. Tapi aku belum mandi…" jawabku.

"Oh, ya sudah. Ambil saja pakaianmu, lalu kita memulai turnya dari Hot Spring," balasnya.

"Ahh… Oke?" balasku. Aku tidak tahu Hot Spring itu apa, jadi aku agak bingung ketika Mayor hanya menyuruhku membawa pakaian dan bukannya menyuruh mandi dulu. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintahnya dan mengemas baju gantiku.

Setelah aku siap, Mayor Thomas membawaku melewati jembatan menuju kaki bukit Mother's Hill. Kenapa aku bisa tahu? Karena aku melihat peta yang kemarin kudapatkan darinya, duh.

 _Hmm… Berdasarkan peta ini, seharusnya ada suatu lembah besar bernama Hot Spring._

Aku mengikuti jejak sang walikota menaiki tangga, lalu aku pun melihatnya – Hot Spring. Udara disana sangat enak. Uap panas yang dihasilkan oleh Hot Spring memberikan aroma segar, dibumbui dengan deburan air yang sejuk dari air terjun di sebelahnya dan bunyi arus sungai yang menenangkan. Aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pemandangan seperti ini di kotaku yang dulu.

"Oh, Mayor Thomas! Halo!"

"Ah! Selamat pagi, Mayor Thomas!"

Mendengar suara-suara asing tersebut, perhatianku langsung teralihkan untuk melihat sumbernya. Dari sebelah kananku, aku menangkap figur seorang gadis berambut pink, disusul oleh seorang gadis berambut oranye. Mereka berjalan mendekat untuk memberi salam.

"Popuri, Ann, selamat pagi!" sapa Mayor Thomas hangat.

"Hmm, siapa ini? Oh! Kamu pasti Jack, petani baru itu 'kan?" tanya rambut pink, "Namaku Popuri! Salam kenal!"

"Ya, benar. Salam kenal," balasku.

"Namaku Ann. Senang bertemu denganmu, Jack! Salam kenal!" sahut rambut oranye.

"Ah… Salam kenal juga," balasku. Kenapa semua perempuan disini sangat bersemangat?

"Popuri disini adalah anak dari pemilik peternakan ayam Poultry Farm yang berada di sebelah lahan pertanianmu, sedangkan Ann adalah anak dari pemilik penginapan kota ini," jelas Mayor.

"Hmm," gumamku sambil mengangguk ringan.

"Mereka berdua _single_ loh," lanjut Mayor. Tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, dua buah pukulan melayang menuju kepala sang walikota.

BUK!

Mayor Thomas jatuh terkapar.

" **Maaf, tolong abaikan saja apa yang dia katakan tadi** ," kata Ann. Aku sempat merinding melihat mereka yang tidak takut memukul seorang walikota. Sepertinya akan lebih baik bila aku tidak cari masalah dengan mereka…

"Haha… Tenang saja, sudah kulupakan," balasku.

"Aduh, duh, duh… Sakit…" ringis sang pelaku sekaligus korban seraya ia mencoba untuk bangkit. Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah turut prihatin.

"Hah! Tahu rasa!" seru Popuri sambil mendengus. Sangar sekali…

"Maaf, maaf, aku kelepasan," balas Mayor Thomas, "Oh ya! Jack, kamu bisa mandi sekarang."

...

Aku membatu.

"Hah?" tanyaku, tidak memahami komandonya.

"Seperti yang kukatakan, kamu bisa mandi sekarang," jawabnya. Popuri dan Ann juga terlihat seperti mereka mendengar suatu hal yang biasa.

Aku mengamati sungai yang berada di depanku. Setelah itu, aku kembali mempertemukan mataku dengan Mayor Thomas.

"Ayo, silahkan," katanya.

"A-Ah… Ya…" balasku canggung.

 _Apakah ini suatu hal yang biasa? Kenapa para perempuan itu hanya melihatku saja?! Tidak mungkin… Mereka sudah terlalu sering melihat para lelaki mandi disini sehingga mereka tidak ada reaksi?!_

Aku menelan liurku. Yah, setidaknya air sungainya terlihat bersih…

Aku pun berjalan menuju sungai tersebut dan mulai membuka bajuku.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sebelum aku bisa menurunkan celanaku, dua buah sepatu terlempar bagai boomerang ke arahku dan memukulku masuk ke dalam sungai.

 _WHAT THE F-_

"GAAAAH!"

BYUR!

…

…

… _A…Apa…? Kenapa…?_

Aku terapung dengan posisi muka di bawah.

Ahh, pasti aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang… Bahkan mungkin lebih menyedihkan dari Mayor Thomas tadi…

"Astaga! Jack! Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba menanggalkan pakaianmu disini?!" seru Mayor Thomas panik.

 _Ha… Hah…? Tapi bukannya aku disuruh mandi di sungai ini..? Salahku apa…_

"Di dalam Hot Spring ada ruangan ganti baju, apa kamu tidak tahu?" tanya Mayor.

 _Apa…? Jadi aku seharusnya ganti baju di sana? Mana aku tahu… Lagipula kalau aku mandi di sungai, semua orang akan bisa melihatku telanjang…_

"Dan lagi, kenapa kamu menanggalkan bajumu disini ketika pada akhirnya kamu akan mandi di Hot Spring juga?" lanjutnya.

 _A-APA?!_

Mendengar itu, aku langsung bangkit dari posisi tenggelamku.

"Ma…Mandi di Hot Spring…?" tanyaku, masih tidak percaya.

"Ya! Tentu saja mandi di Hot Spring! Memangnya mandi dimana lagi?!" jawabnya. Namun di kepalaku, itu seakan-akan mengatakan, "Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti hal sesimpel itu!" dan aku pun menjadi depresi.

"T-Tapi bukannya Hot Spring itu sangat panas..? Orang-orang di kota ini mandi di Hot Spring…?" tanyaku, setengah bergumam. (Author's Note : Karena ia berasal dari kota besar, ia tidak pernah mendengar tentang pemandian air panas. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung.)

…

" **…** **Hah?!** "

Begitulah reaksi serentak dari Mayor Thomas, Popuri, dan Ann.

 _A…Apakah pertanyaanku tadi terlalu mengagetkan?_

"Jack… Jangan-jangan kamu tidak pernah mendengar istilah 'pemandian air panas'..?" tanya Ann dengan wajah horror.

"Pemandian air panas…? A-Ada hal seperti itu?!" tanyaku kaget.

Suasana menjadi hening. Mereka semua menatapku dengan pandangan mengasihani.

"Jadi tadi… Kamu berniat untuk mandi di sungai?" tanya Mayor ketakutan. Karena harga diriku sudah terlalu hancur untuk menjawab, aku hanya memberikan anggukan lemah.

"Maafkan aku… Aku kurang sensitif…" balas sang Mayor dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk sedih.

"Ah, tidak… Sepertinya aku yang terlalu bodoh…" balasku dengan kepercayaan diri yang telah terkuras.

 _Hari keduaku disini, dan aku sudah mempermalukan diriku sendiri… Ugh._

"B-Bagaimana kalau sekarang kamu mencoba pemandian air panas kota ini?" usul Ann, mencoba untuk memperbaiki keadaan.

"Oh! I..Ide bagus! Lagipula kalau kamu terlalu lama membiarkan dirimu basah-basahan seperti itu, kamu bisa masuk angin!" tambah Popuri.

"…Hm," gumamku lesu. Aku mengambil bajuku yang tergeletak di tanah dan berjalan memasuki Hot Spring. Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi – bahkan burung-burung yang tadinya sibuk berkicauan mendadak menghilang.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, aku kebingungan.

 _TUNGGU DULU! AKU TIDAK PERNAH KE PEMANDIAN AIR PANAS SEBELUMNYA! BAGAIMANA CARA MANDI DISINI?!_

Wajahku mulai memucat. Apakah aku harus kembali ke luar sana?

Aku mulai berpikir keras. Kalau aku kembali keluar hanya untuk menanyakan cara mandi, ada 95% kemungkinan mereka akan mentertawaiku, tapi kalau aku tidak bertanya, maka ada 95% kemungkinan aku akan menyalahi peraturan mandi disini dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri karena mereka bisa jelas-jelas melihatku di Hot Spring terbuka seperti itu.

Opsi lainnya…

 _"_ _Anu… Apakah tidak ada dari kalian yang ingin mandi bersamaku?" tanyaku dengan harapan bisa mengikuti cara yang lainnya mandi._

 _"_ _Hah?! T-Ternyata ia benar-benar cabul…" balas Popuri._

 _"_ _SERANG!" sahut Ann._

 _Lalu aku dilempar sepatu sampai mati._

 _The end._

Oke, yang tadi itu benar-benar bodoh.

Sebenarnya dari dua opsi awal, yang lebih baik adalah opsi pertama… Tapi apakah mentalku siap untuk mempermalukan diriku sendiri lagi?

 _Tapi…. Malu bertanya sesat di jalan, 'kan…?_

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Aku memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di ruang ganti sampai aku bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk keluar dan bertanya. Menyedihkan sekali, memang… Namun harga diriku sudah terlalu jatuh dari _event_ tadi.

Setelah beberapa menit mondar-mandir di ruang ganti, Mayor Thomas tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang ganti.

"…Kenapa kamu belum ke Hot Spring?" tanyanya. Aku memasang wajah kesulitan.

"Mayor, itu… tolong ajari aku cara mandi di Hot Spring…" jawabku.

Sebuah petir tiba-tiba menyambar Mayor Thomas.

"Aaaah…. Tentu saja…" balasnya. Aku bisa melihat kalau ia dipenuhi rasa bersalah, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa karena rasa bersalahnya menutupi rasa maluku.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai dari awal…" terangnya.

…

(Karena Author juga kurang mengerti tentang cara mandi di pemandian air panas ala Jepang, Author akan menggunakan jurus 'Skip Time'!)

…

Ternyata mandi di pemandian air panas itu benar-benar enak – bahkan lebih enak daripada mandi di bathtub. Ujung-ujungnya, Mayor Thomas juga ikut mandi bersamaku karena ia mempraktekkan semua tahap-tahap yang ia jelaskan… dan aku menyaksikan sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan.

Mayor Thomas…dadanya…lebat.

Sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang cukup biasa, tapi bayangkan saja… sekarang aku sedang mandi bersama dengan seorang tua gendut pendek berbulu dada lebat..! Terlebih lagi… kita berdua sama-sama sedang tidak memakai apa-apa!

Aku sudah menutup mataku, tapi tetap saja pengetahuan tentang situasiku ini terus menghantuiku.

"Jadi, beritahu aku, Jack," buka Mayor Thomas, "Bagaimana kehidupanmu di kota besar?"

Jujur, aku malas sekali menjawab. Tapi karena aku harus berpura-pura menjadi baik, maka dengan terpaksa pertanyaan itu akan kuladeni.

"Berbeda sekali dengan disini. Disana banyak mall sehingga aku sering pergi kesana bersama teman-temanku di akhir pekan. Lalu setiap hari aku biasanya bisa bermain game di komputer dan Pl*yStation… Oh ya! Bicara soal game, apakah disini ada toko elektronik yang menjual benda-benda seperti itu?" tanyaku berharap.

"…Ah, maaf, tapi Mineral Town adalah kota yang cukup sederhana dan tradisional. Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar istilah Pl*yStation..." jawabnya.

Mataku langsung terbuka terbelalak.

"Apa? Jadi tidak ada toko elektronik?" tanyaku kembali untuk mengkonfirmasi.

"Tidak ada satupun," jawabnya.

"…Tapi toko jual pulsa HP ada 'kan..?" lanjutku risau.

"Tidak… Bahkan tidak ada satupun warga kota ini yang memiliki HP…" jawabnya.

 _INI KOTA ATAU KAMPUNG?!_

"…Oh, aku tahu. Anda sedang berbohong, 'kan? Mana ada kota yang buta teknologi? Hal itu terlalu aneh untuk dipercaya," balasku, melarikan diri dari realita.

Mayor Thomas hanya menatapku dalam, lalu menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

…

 _UGH! YA SUDAH KALAU BEGITU! AKU BISA HIDUP TANPA GADGET DAN GAME, KOK! AKU 'KAN TIDAK KECANDUAN!_

"Yah, ya sudahlah… Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mengubah hal itu," kataku.

"Baguslah kalau kamu bisa menerimanya dengan baik," balas Mayor, "Tenang saja, kota ini memiliki banyak hal menyenangkan, jadi tidak perlu khawatir bosan!"

"Hmm," gumamku seraya memutar bola mataku ke atas.

Suasana kembali tenang dan aku menutup mataku lagi.

 _Hidup secara tradisional seperti ini seharusnya tidak terlalu buruk…_

 _Ada banyak pemandangan yang indah, pemandian air panas yang enak, kasur yang empuk, …_

 _Eh? Setelah itu ada apa lagi..?_

 _Ah… Ini baru hari keduaku disini, jadi pasti aku akan menemukan hal-hal positif lainnya 'kan?_

 _Te-Tentu saja begitu! Aku harus berpikir positif!_

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, aku tertawa kecil. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai gila. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan aneh dari Mayor Thomas yang berada di seberangku.

 _Padahal dia sendiri jauh lebih aneh dariku… Eh, tapi orang aneh tidak akan menyadari bahwa dirinya aneh, 'kan? Haha, bodoh sekali._

Aku pun mengangguk-angguk – menyetujui diriku sendiri.

 _Baiklah… Kira-kira setelah ini tur ini akan dilanjutkan kemana?_

 _-Chapter 2 : End-_

* * *

Author's Note:

ENDINGNYA MAKSA IYA AKU TAU.

CERITANYA ANEH IYA AKU TAU.

Tapi terima saja lah ya /?

Author mau cepet-cepet update jadi ya gini jadinya (?)

Kripik saran komennya ya ~ owo)/


	4. Chapter 3 : Mineral Town Tour (Part 2)

**Chapter 3 : Mineral Town Tour (Part 2 : The Rest of It)**

* * *

Usai dari Hot Spring, aku dibawa menuju rumah seorang tukang kayu yang berada tepat di depan Hot Spring. Penghuni rumah itu ternyata bukan hanya satu orang; melainkan dua.

"Oh, kamu petani baru itu, ya? Salam kenal, namaku Gotz."

"Ah, halo! Jack, 'kan? Namaku Louis, seorang peneliti lebah."

Aku memperhatikan penampilan mereka dari kaki hingga rambut, setelah itu aku melihat ke sekeliling rumah itu. Satu hal yang benar-benar menyita perhatianku adalah fakta bahwa hanya ada satu ranjang disana.

 _"_ _Kalian homo ya?"_

…Adalah hal pertama yang muncul di kepalaku, namun tidak berani kutanyakan.

"Ya, salam kenal," balasku singkat dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Jika kamu ingin meng- _upgrade_ rumahmu, maka Gotz adalah orang yang kamu cari!" jelas Mayor Thomas, "Tapi jasa itu tidak gratis, tentunya… Jadi, bekerja keraslah!"

 _Ogah. Males banget._

"Haha, tenang saja," balasku.

 _Maksudnya: Tenang saja, aku tidak perlu rumah bagus-bagus, kok. Yang sekarang sudah cukup. Lol._

"Baiklah! Sekarang kita ke tempat selanjutnya!" sahut Mayor, "Kami pergi dulu. Maaf mengganggu."

Lalu dengan itu, kami pergi menyusuri jalan dan berhenti di tengah-tengah pertigaan. Mayor Thomas memutar badannya ke kiri dan aku pun mengikuti pergerakannya.

"Jika kamu pergi ke arah sana, maka kamu akan sampai di Poultry Farm – tempat tinggal Popuri. Disana kamu bisa membeli berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan perayaman, seperti ayam, anak ayam, makanan ayam, obat ayam, dan lain sebagainya," terangnya. Aku mengangguk dan ia membalikkan badannya sehingga ia sekarang menghadap ke arah kanan. Sama seperti tadi, aku mengikutinya.

"Karena tadi kamu sudah bertemu dengan Popuri, maka mari kita lanjutkan ke arah sini," lanjutnya.

"Hah? Memangnya yang tinggal disana hanya Popuri?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak, ada seorang kakak laki-lakinya dan ibunya. Tapi toh yang penting adalah kandidat nikahnya, kan?" jawabnya dengan pertanyaan retoris. Karena bingung mau membalas apa, aku hanya diam dan mengikutinya pergi menuju sebuah peternakan sapi dan domba.

"Ini adalah Barley's Ranch, disini kamu bisa membeli berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan ternak, seperti sapi, domba, makanan sapi dan domba, obat sapi dan domba, dan lain sebagainya," terangnya dengan format persis seperti saat ia menjelaskan tentang Poultry Farm, "Disini tidak ada kandidat nikah, tapi apa kamu mau lihat-lihat ke dalam?"

Aku berpikir sebentar.

 _Kalau aku menolak, nanti ia akan berpikir kalau aku hanya mempedulikan perempuan-perempuan singlenya saja… Ahh, sebenarnya aku malas sekali, tapi ya sudahlah. Demi image._

"Tentu saja. Sekalian menyapa penduduk yang lain, toh," jawabku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo masuk," balasnya sambil melangkah menuju pintu ruko itu. Aku mengikuti di belakangnya.

Tok tok tok!

"Permisiiii!" sahut Mayor Thomas, "Ini aku, Thomas!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu dibuka. Seorang kakek-kakek yang terlihat tua renta muncul dari balik pintu. Jenggotnya tebal, kacamatanya tebal, keriputnya tiga garis, gundul, dan seluruh helai rambut di tubuhnya berwarna putih uban.

 _First impression?_ Paling beberapa tahun lagi dia mati.

"Oh? Apa ini? Kamu sedang membawa si petani baru keliling kota?" tanya kakek itu.

"Iya, benar!" jawabnya.

"Namaku Jack, petani baru di ladang sebelah. Salam kenal," salamku.

"Aku Barley, pemilik peternakan ini. Salam kenal juga," balasnya.

Sepertinya menaruh usaha ekstra ketika berkomunikasi dengan kakek ini tidak apa-apa. Kalau aku membuatnya menyukaiku, ada kemungkinan ia bisa memberiku diskon untuk dagangannya… dan ia juga tidak akan hidup lama lagi, toh?

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki seorang cucu, tapi sekarang dia sedang pergi bermain…" lanjut kakek itu, "Mungkin dia berada di rumahnya Ellen atau di Gereja."

"Oh, baiklah. Kami akan pergi keliling kota, jadi kemungkinan besar kami akan bertemu dengannya," balas Mayor Thomas.

"Oke… Berhati-hatilah di jalan," balas Barley. Setelah bertukar lambaian tangan, Mayor pun melanjutkan turnya.

Setelah beberapa detik berjalan, kami sampai pada sebuah area luas dan sepi. Aku ingat benar tempat ini – ini adalah tempat dimana aku kebingungan memilih jalan kemarin. Tapi tentu saja, pada akhirnya aku memilih jalan yang paling dekat dan untungnya semua berjalan dengan lancar.

"Ini adalah Rose Square. Kebanyakan festival kota ini diselenggarakan disini. Kalau kamu lurus ke arah sana, maka kamu akan tiba di pantai," jelas Mayor Thomas dengan jari yang menunjuk ke arah jam 3 dari jalan yang baru saja kita tempuh.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu itu," balasku.

Karena setelah itu aku menyadari bahwa perkataanku tadi terkesan menyalahi moral baik, aku menambahkan, "Kemarin aku telah melewati pantai dan tempat ini karena aku datang kesini dengan kapal."

Mayor menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak perlu menunjukkan pantainya lagi," balasnya.

"Nah, kalau kamu lurus ke arah sana, maka kamu akan sampai di Gereja," lanjutnya sambil melihat ke depan. Mengalihkan pandanganku kesana, aku bisa dengan jelas melihat sebuah bangunan besar dengan hiasan kaca berwarna di atas pintu masuknya.

Selang beberapa detik, Mayor Thomas memutar tubuhnya ke kiri dan mulai menerangkan jalan terakhir.

"Jika kamu menelusuri jalan itu, maka kamu akan sampai di Inn – tempat tinggalnya Ann. Sesuai dengan namanya, disana kamu bisa menginap… Tapi kamu sudah memiliki tempat tinggal, jadi sepertinya kamu tidak akan pernah menginap disana, haha," jelasnya, "Oh ya, kamu juga bisa membeli berbagai macam makanan dan minuman disana! Pada malam hari, banyak penduduk kota ini yang datang berkumpul disana. Hmm, suasananya bisa dibandingkan dengan Bar di kota besar sana."

 _BAR?!_

"Apakah mereka menyediakan minuman beralkohol disana?" tanyaku penuh harap.

"Di Inn mereka hanya menyediakan Grape Liquor, tapi kamu juga bisa mendapatkan Wine dari Aja Winery," jawabnya sambil melirikku, "Nanti kita juga akan berkunjung kesana, jadi tahan dulu hasratmu itu."

Sekejap aku membeku, lalu aku menyadari ekspresiku yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

Sebenarnya aku sudah cukup umur, tapi karena Frederick selalu melarangku minum (karena katanya tidak baik untuk kesehatan), aku tidak pernah mencobanya. Kenapa tidak meminumnya secara diam-diam saja, katamu? Itu karena dia pasti bisa langsung mencium kebohonganku… apalagi dengan indra penciumannya yang luar biasa tajam itu.

 _...Tapi sekarang aku tinggal sendirian, jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau! HAHAHAHA!_

"Ehm, iya, maaf," balasku sambil menutupi mulutku – mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum lagi. Mayor hanya tertawa melihatku. _Ugh, sial._

"Sekarang, karena kamu sudah bertemu dengan Ann tadi… Bagaimana kalau kita ambil jalan menuju Gereja?" usul Mayor.

"Hm," gumamku dengan anggukan kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo pergi," ajaknya. Aku pun kembali mengekor.

Bangunan itu menjadi semakin jelas di setiap langkah yang kuambil dan sedikit demi sedikit, aku bisa melihat detail dari bangunan itu. Susunan batu bata bisa terlihat di dindingnya, tapi tidak di keseluruhannya. Batu bata itu hanya terlihat di pojok kiri dan kanan bawah dinding itu dan di sekeliling pintu masuknya, sedangkan bagian yang lain dicat dengan warna _cream_. Pintunya terbuat dari kayu yang berwarna coklat gelap dan di atasnya terdapat kaca mozaik warna warni.

Di sebelah kiri Gereja itu terdapat kuburan yang tidak mungkin terlewat mata. Kelihatannya sudah lumayan banyak orang yang meninggal di kota ini. Aku mulai menghitung jumlah makam yang ada dan mendapatkan 15. Penasaran, aku pun membuka mulutku.

"Kapan terakhir kali ada orang yang meninggal disini?"

"Hah?" jawabnya refleks. Ia terlihat kaget dan bingung dengan pertanyaanku tadi.

"…Maaf, aku hanya penasaran, haha," balasku setengah tertawa gugup.

"Ahh, kamu belum tahu ya? Tanggal tepatnya kematian kakekmu…" katanya. Ia lalu berhenti, menghela nafas panjang, dan mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga ia bertatapan dengan langit.

"Kakekmu meninggal tanggal 9 Februari tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia meninggal dalam tidurnya, dan ditemukan tiga hari kemudian setelah warga kota ini merasa aneh atas ketidakberadaan kakekmu di kota selama beberapa hari itu…" ceritanya, "Kami mendobrak pintu rumah kakekmu dan mendapatinya sudah tak bernyawa di tempat tidurnya. Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana suasana saat itu… Banyak tangisan dan doa yang diberikan."

Aku mendengarkan Mayor Thomas dengan seksama, bisa jadi informasi ini akan berguna di masa depan.

"Jack, kakekmu adalah orang yang baik. Tidak ada satupun dari warga kota ini yang tidak menyukai kakekmu – semua orang menyukainya. Aku yakin kamu juga sangat mencintainya, 'kan? Aku bisa melihat hal itu dari semua surat yang kamu tulis untuknya… Tidak mengetahui bahwa ia sudah tiada," lanjutnya, "Ini sudah sangat terlambat, tapi aku turut berduka atas kehilanganmu."

"Hmm," gumamku. Jujur saja, aku merasa sangat jijik mendengar perkataannya. Terlalu dramatis dan bahasanya benar-benar sinetron. Rasanya mau muntah. Yah, tapi apa boleh buat? Aku harus berbuat baik, jadi aku akan menerimanya. Mungkin setelah aku bertemu dengan Jack yang asli, aku akan menyampaikan salam duka Mayor Thomas kepadanya.

"Maaf, aku telah membuat suasananya sedih," katanya, mengembalikan tatapannya kepadaku.

"Hahaha, tidak kok. Toh aku yang memulainya," balasku dengan tawa palsu.

"Kamu hebat, Jack… Masih bisa tertawa setelah mendengar cerita itu," balasnya. Aku terdiam.

 _I-ITU SARKASME 'KAN?! SIALAN! AKU LUPA SAMA SEKALI DENGAN MORAL!_

"…Aku… sudah _move on_ dari kematian kakekku, jadi…" balasku, mencoba memberikan alasan.

"Begitu kah..?" tanya Mayor Thomas, "Oh, mumpung kita disini, apa kamu mau melihat makam kakekmu? Mungkin ada yang mau kamu sampaikan, atau sebagainya…"

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku.

 _HAHAHAHAHA! Memangnya apa yang bisa disampaikan ke orang yang sudah mati?!_

Ya, pikiranku jahat. Mungkin bahkan sangat jahat untuk beberapa orang. Tapi moralku memang sangat rendah ketika aku dihadapkan dengan topik 'kematian'. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang bersedih ketika kerabatnya meninggal. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang mengucapkan 'Turut berduka cita' ketika kata-kata itu hanya sekedar kata yang pada ujungnya tak berarti. Bahkan ketika ayahku meninggal, satu-satunya perasaan yang ada di diriku adalah perasaan lega, dan aku pikir itu normal. Maksudku, ia tidak perlu menderita di dunia ini lagi, bukan? Tugasnya di dunia ini sudah selesai. Tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan biaya hidup, pekerjaan, teman… Ia sudah bebas.  
Menurutku mereka yang benar-benar menyayangi seseorang seharusnya lebih merasa senang ketika orang itu meninggal. Sedangkan mereka yang menangis… aku pikir mereka dibutakan oleh ego mereka sendiri. Mereka sedih karena mereka tidak mau ditinggalkan oleh orang yang mereka cintai di dunia yang kejam ini. Mereka ingin agar orang itu terus menanggung derita yang sama dengan mereka – mereka tidak mau menderita sendirian. Egois, bukan?

Dan lagi, "berbicara" kepada orang mati?! Kalau hal itu sangat mudah untuk dilakukan, untuk apa ada Medium dan paranormal? Berbicara kepada makam orang mati itu sama saja dengan berbicara kepada tembok. Kenapa aktivitas yang satu dianggap biasa dan yang satunya dianggap gila? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Setelah pikiran jahatku mereda, aku kembali menatap Mayor Thomas.

"Kurasa lebih baik kalau aku melakukan itu setelah tur ini selesai," jawabku, "Dengan begitu aku juga akan merasa lebih tenang karena tidak dikejar waktu."

"Aku mengerti," balasnya, "Baiklah, mari kita lanjutkan turnya."

"Hm," gumamku.

"Seperti yang bisa kamu lihat, ini adalah Gereja kota ini… Tidak banyak yang bisa kuterangkan, jadi kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan saja," katanya. Aku menggeleng.

"Lanjutkan saja ke tempat selanjutnya," balasku.

"Oke," jawabnya singkat, lalu memutar badannya ke kiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Karena ini adalah kota kecil, maka jarak antara satu tempat ke tempat lain itu dekat. Baru beberapa langkah diambil, dan kami sudah berdiri di depan tujuan.

"Tempat ini adalah klinik. Kalau kamu sakit dan membutuhkan obat, pergilah ke tempat ini," terangnya singkat. Aku mengangguk dan ia membalikkan badannya ke jalan di depan klinik itu.

"Kalau kamu pergi ke arah sana, maka kamu akan sampai di Inn," terangnya lagi. Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia berjalan melewati klinik ke tempat di sebelahnya.

"Tempat ini adalah supermarket. Disini kamu bisa membeli bibit tanaman dan berbagai barang lainnya," terangnya, "Di kedua tempat ini – supermarket dan klinik, ada masing-masing satu kandidat nikah, tetapi aku pikir akan lebih baik kalau kamu menemui mereka sendiri nanti. Toh kamu akan ke Gereja juga, 'kan?"

"Mm," balasku tanpa semangat. Aku sudah mulai malas.

"Baik, ke tujuan selanjutnya," balas Mayor Thomas seraya melangkah ke depan.

Sekitar tiga detik kemudian, kami sampai di depan rumah orang.

"Ini adalah rumahku," katanya.

"Selamat pagi, Mayor Thomas."

"Oh! Selamat pagi, Ellen," balas yang dituju.

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Mayor Thomas dan mendapati seorang nenek di kursi goyang yang ditemani oleh dua orang bocah. Menyadari kehadiran kami, kedua bocah itu berseru.

"Selamat pagi, Mayor Thomas!"

"Selamat pagi juga, May, Stu," balasnya lagi.

Ketika Mayor menyadari mata mereka yang tertuju padaku, ia langsung mendorongku sehingga aku berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ini adalah Jack, cucu dari Tony yang akan mengambil alih lahan pertaniannya," katanya – mengenalkanku kepada tiga manusia itu.

"Salam kenal," sapaku.

"Cucu dari Tony ya… Namaku Ellen, salam kenal juga… Kakekmu adalah orang yang baik," sapa si nenek.

"Namaku Stu! Salam kenal!" sahut bocah yang laki-laki.

"Aku May… Salam kenal," sapa bocah yang perempuan.

"Jadi, yang mana yang cucunya Barley?" tanyaku dengan inisiatif tinggi.

"Tebak," jawab Mayor Thomas, "Omong-omong, yang satunya adalah cucu dari Ellen."

Aku berpikir keras.

 _Aku adalah mantan stalker dengan kemampuan investigasi tinggi! Aku tidak boleh salah!_

Kembali kuingat wajah Barley, lalu mulai membandingkannya dengan bocah-bocah itu. Entah kenapa firasatku mengatakan kalau wajah dan aura Barley lebih cocok dengan May. Aku juga melihat posisi Stu yang berada lebih dekat ke Ellen dibanding posisi May, jadi aku merasa lumayan yakin dengan tebakanku.

"May?" tebakku.

"Benar sekali!" balas Mayor.

Aku mendengus bangga.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa dijelaskan lagi… Mari kita lanjutkan," kata Mayor, "Kami pergi dulu."

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan," balas Ellen.

…

Setelah itu kami melewati perpustakaan; yang sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi dan rumah seorang kandidat nikah; yang juga tidak perlu dijelaskan. Sampai akhirnya, kami sampai di tujuan terakhir.

"Ini adalah Aja Winery-"

Blam.

Aku langsung memasuki tempat itu sebelum Mayor Thomas bisa menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Oh, selamat datang," sahut seorang wanita, "Hm? Kamu pasti petani baru yang mengambil alih lahan pertanian sebelah ya? Tempat itu sudah terlantar untuk bertahun-tahun, jadi aku harap kamu bisa mengembalikan kondisinya menjadi baik seperti dulu. Jika kamu bisa mengelola lahan itu dengan baik, aku yakin tempat itu bisa menjadi aset yang sangat menguntungkan! Aku masih ingat jelas tentang fakta bahwa kakekmu adalah petani yang baik – walaupun ia sudah sangat tua. Apa? Darimana aku tahu kalau kamu adalah cucu dari pemilik lama lahan tersebut? Hahaha, tentu saja aku mengetahui hal itu! Aku selalu _up-to-date_ dengan semua gosip di kota ini, jadi aku tidak akan melewatkan informasi baru apapun. Eh? Kenapa kamu memasang wajah seperti itu? Apa kamu sakit? …Kenapa kamu menghela nafas panjang seperti itu? Apakah ada yang salah? Tidak ada? Oh, syukurlah! Kalau begitu-"

Blam.

Penyelamatku – Mayor Thomas, telah datang. Siapa sangka sang pemilik Winery akan berbicara panjang lebar seperti itu? Kalau saja identitasku ini belum diubah menjadi 'Jack', aku pasti sudah membungkam mulutnya dan memaksanya diam.

"Jack, bersabarlah sedikit. Wine-nya tidak akan kemana-mana…" kata Mayor Thomas.

"Selamat pagi, Mayor Thomas! Anda datang bersama Jack?" tanyanya.

"Selamat pagi juga, Manna… dan ya, aku sedang mengajaknya tur keliling kota," jawabnya, "Dari tadi ia sangat antusias ingin meminum Wine dari sini."

"Hmm? Benarkah begitu? Ahaha! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" tanya sang penjual Wine yang bernama Manna itu.

 _Apa ia tidak menyadari kecerewetannnya?_

"Oke! Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan satu Wine gratis untukmu!" lanjutnya seraya mengambil sebotol Wine dari lemari. Aku agak kecewa melihat botol Wine yang berbentuk seperti toples. Sepertinya volumenya hanya kurang lebih 500 mililiter. Tapi tidak ada gunanya juga mengeluh, toh yang penting rasanya.

Aku menerima botol Wine itu dan langsung meminumnya di tempat.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Manna.

 _ENAAAAAAAAAAAAK!_

Aku mengangguk.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan Wine, jadi menurutku ini adalah _first impression_ yang sangat bagus. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Sepertinya aku akan sering datang kesini," jawabku dengan profesional.

"Baguslah kalau begitu!" balasnya, "Tapi aku beritahu dulu – harga sebotol Wine adalah 300G! Tidak murah, lho. Jadi bekerja keraslah agar kamu bisa membeli Wine lagi, haha!"

 _300G? Ugh, lumayan mahal juga..._

"Haha, aku akan berusaha," balasku.

"Oke, kalau begitu tur ini selesai. Aku sarankan kamu pergi membeli bibit di Supermarket terlebih dahulu," kata Mayor.

"Baik, akan kulakukan itu," jawabku berbohong.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya," katanya sambil menuju keluar.

"Ah, aku pamit juga," sambungku mengikuti Mayor.

"Datang lagi ya~" balas Manna.

Dengan begitu, akhirnya aku bisa kembali tidur…

Tapi entah kenapa firasatku buruk…?

 _-Chapter 3 : End-  
_

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Maaf delay sehari (_ _)  
Niatnya cuma 2000 words lebih dikit tapi ternyata ga cukup ngemuat semuanya :'D  
Tapi tetep deadline seminggu belum lewat, toh?  
Semoga chapter ini menghibur.


	5. Chapter 4 : Turning Point

**Chapter 4 : Turning Point**

* * *

Berjalan keluar, aku melihat Mayor menungguku di luar Winery. Aku memandangnya kesal.

 _Ada apa lagi?_

"Maaf, Jack. Ternyata Blacksmithnya ketinggalan, _tehepero-_ " katanya.

" **Haaah?** " balasku.

"Itu Blacksmith kota ini. Disana kamu bisa meng-upgrade alat-alat pertanianmu," terangnya santai sambil menunjuk bangunan yang berada di sebelah Winery.

"Oh," balasku singkat.

"Ya sudah, itu saja. Selamat memulai kehidupan petanimu!" katanya, lalu menjauh pergi.

…

 _Tunggu, Blacksmith? BLACKSMITH?! Di zaman modern ini masih ada yang namanya Blacksmith?_

Karena aku tertarik, aku langsung mengunjungi tempat itu. Di pikiranku tergambar berbagai senjata dan perisai yang menghiasi interior bangunan tersebut. Tentu saja, aku tidak akan berharap terlalu tinggi karena ini adalah dunia nyata yang tidak dihuni oleh monster dan sebagainya.

Pintu masuk kubuka, dan sekejap impianku hancur.

Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Tidak ada perlengkapan bertarung, tidak ada perlengkapan bertani, dan bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat adanya seorang Blacksmith disini – hanya ada seorang kakek-kakek sejenis Barley dan seorang… er, tukang listrik? Atau tukang ledeng? Entahlah, pakaiannya memberikan kesan itu.

Aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada salah satu orang disana tentang keberadaan Blacksmithnya.

Karena malas berbicara dengan tukang, aku menghampiri sang kakek.

"Permisi," sapaku.

"Apa?" balasnya kasar, "Oh. Orang baru?"

"Iya, aku Jack. Petani baru di lahan sebelah," jawabku, "Salam kenal."

"Hm, aku Saibara, Blacksmith kota ini," balasnya.

…

Aku memindai tubuh kakek itu. Susah untuk menilainya karena bajunya sangat tertutup, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau kakek ini dan Barley berada dalam level yang berbeda. Walau terlihat seumuran, Barley lebih terlihat tua renta karena punggungnya sudah membungkuk. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat kakek ini tua adalah ubannya dan keriputnya… oh, dan dia botak di atas.

 _Apa mungkin kakek ini berotot di balik pakaiannya itu..?_

"Jadi, urusanmu apa disini?" tanyanya.

"Eh… Aku belum pernah melihat Blacksmith sebelumnya, jadi ketika Mayor Thomas memberitahuku tentang Blacksmith ini, aku jadi penasaran," jawabku sejujur-jujurnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bekerja, jangan ganggu aku," balasnya, _like a boss._

Aku suka kepribadian kakek ini, mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke tukang bertopi yang dari tadi hanya mondar-mandir seperti orang kurang kerjaan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan diriku kepadanya selagi aku disini.

"Halo," sapaku sok ramah.

Orang itu membalikkan kepalanya dan melihatku.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," katanya, "Oh, kamu pemilik baru pertanian sebelah ya? Selamat datang di kota antah berantah ini. Namaku Gray."

"Jack. Salam kenal," balasku.

Setelah berkata demikian, aku mengobservasi figur orang itu dengan lebih seksama. Ia mengenakan sebuah _jumpsuit_ berwarna _beige_ dengan sebuah ikat pinggang. Ada total tujuh kantong di _jumpsuit_ tersebut… Kantong sebanyak itu, kemungkinan besar untuk menaruh alat-alat kerja, 'kan? Topi yang ia gunakan juga benar-benar jelek. Desainnya kuno dan ada tulisan 'UMA' disana... topi itu terlihat seperti jenis topi yang pernah tenar pada tahun 90'an. (A/N : Refer ke topi Phoenix Suns)

"…Aku akan membuat kakek tua itu memujiku, dengan apapun juga!" gerutunya kecil.

Aku menurunkan mataku agar aku bisa melihat mukanya.

 _'_ _Membuat kakek tua itu memujiku'..? Apa dia tipe orang yang suka mencari perhatian? Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh… ia bilang 'memuji'…_

Melihat ekspresi bingungku, ia melanjutkan.

"Tak peduli seberapa besar usahaku, kakekku tidak pernah memuji apapun yang kubuat atau lakukan!"

 _'_ _Kakekku'…? Oh, jadi ini cucunya Saibara…_

"Apakah kamu seorang Blacksmith juga?" tanyaku.

"Murid," jawabnya singkat.

 _Sesuai dugaan._

"Hoh…" balasku.

 _Lalu aku harus berkata apa? Hmm… Kalau seseorang mengeluhkan suatu masalah ke orang lain, maka orang lain itu seharusnya memberikan simpati, bukan? Baiklah, akan kucoba._

"Aku turut bersimpati," sambungku.

 _Tunggu, apakah itu hal yang tepat untuk dikatakan?_

 _…_ _Sepertinya tidak…_

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Heh, kamu orang yang aneh," balasnya, sedikit tertawa.

 _Cih, padahal sendirinya curhat gak jelas ke orang yang baru dikenal._

 _Eh, sebentar… Dia murid Blacksmith?_

"Tunggu, jadi kamu bukan tukang listrik?" tanyaku kaget.

"Ha?" tanyanya. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar kebingungan, tetapi aku juga bisa melihat rasa tersinggung dari penekanan nada suaranya.

 _Sial. Keceplosan._

"Maaf, abaikan saja," balasku.

Ia membalasku dengan tatapan negatif, lalu berdeham seraya membuangku dari pandangannya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan kerjaku sekarang," katanya.

"Baiklah…" balasku.

Tanpa membuka mulutnya lagi, ia kembali mondar-mandir layaknya seorang NPC di game. Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan pergi keluar.

Pagi telah berubah menjadi siang dan kota ini mulai meramai. Kesunyian kota itu mulai diisi oleh suara para warga yang berbincang dengan sesamanya dan suara buka-tutup pintu yang entah kenapa terdengar kencang sekali. Sepertinya aku harus mulai bekerja, tapi…

"Hoahm…"

Aku menguap.

 _Baik, waktunya tidur siang!_

Dengan resolusi itu, aku pun mengambil langkah pulang. Lagipula aku tidak akan bisa bekerja dengan efektif kalau aku mengantuk, bukan? Istirahat itu juga bagian dari pekerjaan.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung tidur.

 _Ahh… Indahnya hidup._

…

…

…

…tok tok!

"…Haaaah…?" keluhku.

TOK TOK TOK!

Aku melihat jam dengan mataku yang masih setengah tertutup. Kelihatannya aku baru tidur selama 2 jam.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!

Badanku kugulingkan sehingga menghadap tembok, setelah itu aku melipat bantal yang kutindihi untuk menutup telinga kiriku.

 **TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" seruku penuh kebencian.

Aku dengan sangat terpaksa bangkit dari ranjangku dan menghantam pintu rumahku sebelum membanting pintu itu terbuka. Mataku menatap tajam ke arah walikota yang tengah berdiri di depan rumahku.

" **Oh, Mayor. Untuk apa datang kesini lagi…?** " kataku dengan nada mengancam.

"Kamu belum membeli bibit di Supermarket, Jack?" tanyanya, tanpa menunjukkan rasa goyah sedikitpun.

" **Belum, kenapa**?" tanyaku kembali. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Yah, seperti itulah efek bangun tidur secara terpaksa.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku membelikan beberapa bibit untukmu karena aku tahu kamu pasti terlalu malas untuk membelinya," jawab sang Mayor dengan tangan terulur – menyerahkan tiga kantong biji kepadaku.

" **Tch** ," balasku kasar seraya merebut kantong-kantong itu dari tangannya, " **Itu saja, 'kan?** "

"Ada satu hal lagi yang sepertinya lupa kuberitahu…" balasnya.

" **Apa lagi?** " tanyaku.

"Kalau sampai akhir dari tahun pertamamu disini kamu tidak bisa membuat semua warga kota ini menyukaimu, kamu akan ditendang dari kota ini," jawabnya tersenyum, "Jadi sebaiknya kamu terus menjaga _image_ orang baikmu itu, mengerti?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

 _Ah… ternyata seorang walikota pendek berkumis ini juga memiliki sisi gelap…_

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Jack?" tanyanya kembali.

"…Aku akan berusaha," jawabku, kehilangan kekuatan.

"Bagus, bagus. Oh ya, aku ingin melihat lahanmu yang sudah ditanami bibit-bibit tanaman ketika aku kembali kesini. Aku mungkin akan kembali dalam waktu setengah jam, jadi lebih baik kamu mulai bekerja dari sekarang," katanya jahat.

"Iya, iya," balasku setengah hati.

"Dan sebelum aku lupa," lanjutnya, "Kamu berhutang kepadaku sebanyak 1000G."

" **APA?!** " seruku tidak percaya.

 _1000G untuk 3 kantong biji? Yang benar saja!_

"Begini, aku menghabiskan total 470G untuk ketiga kantong biji itu… Ah, anggap saja 500G. Lalu ada ongkos jalan dan usaha sebesar 500G," balasnya.

"Ongkos jalan dan usaha 500G?! Gila!" protesku.

 _Dengan uang sebanyak itu aku bisa membeli sebotol wine! Dengan tambahan 100G aku bisa membeli dua!_

"Kalau saja tadi kamu langsung pergi membeli bibit di Supermarket, aku akan memberikan mereka secara cuma-cuma… tapi nyatanya kamu terlalu malas untuk hal itu dan malah bertingkah seperti parasit kota," balasnya kalem.

"Kalau aku lelah, mana bisa aku bekerja?! Aku tidur siang terlebih dahulu untuk mengisi stamina!" balasku beralasan.

"Jangan berkelit. Untuk pergi dari Aja Winery menuju Supermarket hanya membutuhkan 2 menit, apakah kamu sebegitu lemahnya sehingga tidak kuat berjalan santai untuk beberapa menit saja?" tanyanya menyerang.

"T-Tapi setelah kesana aku juga membutuhkan stamina untuk memikirkan harga bibit sehingga sesuai dengan uang yang kumiliki sekarang, lalu ada juga stamina untuk berjalan pulang, …" balasku memaksa.

"Padahal tur tadi tidak memakan waktu dan stamina terlalu banyak, dasar lemah," balasnya kembali.

"Ke-kejadian di Hot Spring tadi pagi sangat melelahkan!" balasku, tidak mau kalah.

"Oh? Tapi setelah kejadian itu berlalu staminamu telah diisi kembali dengan mandi di Hot Spring, 'kan?" balasnya lagi.

"Itu… Er…" balasku, kehabisan alasan.

" _Checkmate._ "

Berkata demikian, Mayor pun mengakhiri debat. Aku menggerutu kecil.

"Terserahlah," balasku.

"Apa kamu akan tetap bersikap seperti itu kepadaku? Aku bisa menendangmnu dari kota ini kapan saja, lho," ancamnya.

"…Lalu peduliku apa? Aku juga terpaksa datang ke kota ini," balasku ketus.

"Haha, baiklah… Aku pergi dulu sekarang," balasnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan area pertanian.

Sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku, ia menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"Tapi kalau aku jadi kamu, aku tidak akan mengubar kalau aku terpaksa datang ke kota ini…" katanya, "Karena peranmu sekarang adalah seorang cucu petani yang datang kemari karena khawatir akan kakeknya yang sudah lama tidak membalas suratmu… bukan begitu, Luke?"

 ** _?!_**

Aku tersentak kaget. Mataku melebar memperhatikan sang walikota yang tersenyum sinis dan meninggalkanku tergantung untuk kelanjutan cerita yang seharusnya ia jelaskan. Entah kenapa aku tidak mencoba untuk menghentikannya dan memaksanya untuk menjawab keingintahuanku, tapi satu hal yang bisa kupastikan – sang Mayor telah mengetahui identitasku yang sebenarnya.

Setelah menenangkan diriku, aku mengingat ancaman dari Mayor Thomas tentang bagaimana aku harus sudah menanam habisi ketiga kantong bibit yang ia beri sebelum ia kembali kesini.

 _Benar juga... Artinya ia akan kembali nanti…_

 _Baguslah, artinya aku tidak perlu capek-capek pergi mengunjungi rumahnya demi mendapat penjelasan._

Aku membawa ketiga kantong bibit itu ke depan mataku.

Turnip, Potato, Cucumber… begitulah label di masing-masing dari tiga kantong tersebut. Instruksi di belakangnya mengatakan bahwa satu kantong bibit itu memiliki jatah untuk tanah garapan seluas 3x3, sehingga dengan kata lain, aku bisa mendapatkan 9 hasil panen untuk satu kantong ini. Cukup menguntungkan juga, haha.

 _Tadi katanya apa? Tiga puluh menit lagi? Ugh, baiklah… waktunya bekerja._

Kuambil cangkul dan penyiram dari peti kayu yang terletak relatif dekat dengan pintu rumahku. Tapi walau kubilang relatif dekat…

Srrrk, srrk.

Peti tersebut kutarik sehingga menjadi lebih dekat dengan pintu.

 _Yap, sempurna._

Setelah itu, aku mulai bekerja.

Karena sudah ada satu area garapan 3x3 dari tutorial kemarin (yang untungnya masih utuh), aku hanya perlu mencangkul 2 area 3x3 lagi.

Pekerjaan tersebut cukup mudah, tapi melelahkan karena staminaku rendah. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan oleh kebiasaanku berada di depan komputer 18 jam sehari... Tapi itu merupakan sebuah keharusan untuk seorang _stalker_ bayaran, jadi bukankah bisa dibilang kalau aku bekerja selama 18 jam setiap harinya?

Aku mengangguk setuju dengan pendapatku sendiri.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan tiga area 3x3 berjejer cukup rapi di hadapanku. Aku mengambil kantong bibit lobak (Turnip) dan mulai menanam hingga tidak ada satupun bibit yang tersisa di kantong itu. Hal yang sama kulakukan kepada bibit kentang (Potato) dan timun (Cucumber).

Tahap terakhir, aku hanya perlu menyiram semua bibit-bibit itu. Penyiram di tanganku sudah kuisi oleh air dari kolam, jadi aku sudah bisa mulai menyiram.

Kuperhatikan jumlah petak yang harus kusiram, dan jiwa malasku berkobar.

 _Persetan dengan menyiram mereka satu-satu, aku guyur saja tiga-tiga sekaligus!_

Syuur! Syuur! Syuur!

Baris pertama dari ketiga area 3x3 itupun tersiram dengan baik.

 _Hmm, lalu bagaimana dengan yang di tengah?_

Aku meluruskan tanganku jauh-jauh agar penyiramnya bisa mencapai bebibitan (?) yang ada di barisan tengah.

Syuur! …Syu…ur…

 _Oh, airnya habis. Sepertinya cara menyiram begini mengeluarkan lebih banyak air._

 _…_ _Tapi siapa yang peduli? Haha._

Kembali kuisi penyiram tersebut di kolam tidak ber-ikan itu. Hm, kolamnya cukup jauh juga… Aku akan mencari solusi untuk ini nanti.

Dengan penyiram yang sudah terisi penuh, aku melanjutkan tugas siram-menyiramku.

…

 _Baiklah! Semua tugasku sudah selesai!_

Aku menyandarkan peralatanku di tembok sebelah rumahku. Karena aku akan sering menggunakan alat-alat itu, lebih baik kalau aku taruh mereka di tempat yang mudah dijangkau.

 _Sebenarnya aku hanya malas, sih._

Masih belum ada tanda dari walikota cebol itu, jadi kuputuskan untuk kembali tidur. Pakaianku sudah ternodai dari pekerjaan ladang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidur siangku di bawah pohon apel yang tertanam di sebelah kolam ikan tak ber-ikan tadi.

 _Oh iya, omong-omong soal kolam…_

Sebuah gentong kayu besar muncul di kepalaku. Dengan benda itu, aku tidak perlu bolak-balik untuk mengisi penyiramku. Gentong dapat menyimpan air dalam jumlah besar, dan bisa dipindahkan kemana saja sesuka hati dalam kondisi kosong. Mungkin aku bisa menempatkannya di tempat strategis sebelum kuisi dengan air… tapi kalau begitu, aku harus bolak-balik dari kolam ke gentong?

Berbagai kemungkinan memenuhi kepalaku, hingga akhirnya aku memilih dua opsi utama.

Pertama, aku meminta Gotz untuk membangun sebuah gentong kayu beroda, sehingga aku tidak perlu bolak-balik. Berikut dengan sebuah ember besar agar aku bisa mengisi gentong tersebut dengan cepat.

Kedua, aku mengajak Stu dan May bermain 'Mengisi Gentong Besar' dimana bocah yang bisa mengisi gentong itu lebih banyak menang. Opsi ini memungkinkanku untuk mendapat reputasi baik di kalangan bocah-bocah itu. _Two birds in one stone_.

Aku kembali terhanyut dalam pikiranku, lalu sebuah solusi menampakkan dirinya.

 _Kedua opsi tersebut bisa digabung, jadi kenapa tidak? Aku akan meminta Gotz untuk membuatkanku sebuah gentong kayu beroda dan dua buah ember besar, lalu aku bisa dengan mudahnya menempatkan gentong tersebut di tempat yang strategis… Setelah itu, akan kuajak May dan Stu untuk 'bermain' dan mengisi gentong tersebut. Kalau mereka menolak, aku bisa mengisi gentong itu sendiri dengan cepat dan hemat energi menggunakan kedua ember besar yang telah dibuatkan Gotz! Hahaha, aku jenius!_

Tanpa adanya hal yang perlu dipikirkan lagi, aku menutup mataku.

…

…

…

 _A-Aku tidak bisa tidur…_

Harus kuakui, dari dulu memang sulit bagiku untuk tidur di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Alasannya? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin bawaan dari lahir.

 _Jadi, apakah aku harus mandi lagi…? Padahal jam 5 saja belum…_

 _..._

 _Ah! Untuk apa sih mandi siang-siang begini? Aku tidur telanjang saja!_

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dan menanggalkan pakaianku. Dengan memakai hanya celana dalam, aku menaiki kasurku dan memendam diriku dalam selimut.

Karena disini tidak ada komputer, aku jadi banyak tidur. Padahal dulu aku hanya tidur 4 sampai 5 jam saja dalam sehari. Tidur terlalu banyak dan terlalu sedikit itu sama-sama tidak baik, sih…

Rasanya jadi tidak enak untuk tidur lagi.

 _...Tapi tiduran di ranjang ini rasanya enak sekali._

 _Baiklah, aku akan melakukan hal-hal produktif dalam posisi tiduran ini!_

Kembali kufokuskan pikiranku.

Masalah pertama adalah tentang Mayor Thomas yang mengetahui identitas asliku. Tentu saja, aku harus menanyakan hal tersebut lebih lanjut. Tidak ada cerita tentang 'aku datang ke Mineral Town karena khawatir tentang kakekku' di sontekanku, jadi aku yakin kalau ia mengetahui lebih banyak daripadaku. Tapi informasi seperti itu… ia dapatkan dari mana? Apakah mungkin ia juga mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi dalam jangka waktu tujuh hari dimana ingatanku hilang? ...Ada banyak yang harus kutanyakan kepadanya, mungkin aku harus membuat daftar pertanyaan.

Masalah kedua adalah tentang bagaimana aku akan ditendang dari kota ini jika aku tidak dapat membuat semua orang menyukaiku dalam satu tahun. Kondisi itu benar-benar tidak adil! Aku bukan seorang _extravert_ , jadi misi itu sangat sulit untukku. Tentu saja, aku bisa menyuap afeksi mereka dengan memberikan berbagai hadiah… tapi aku tidak mau membuang-buang uangku hanya untuk disukai mereka! Apa menyapa mereka setiap hari di jalan cukup…? Ugh, sudahlah. Nanti juga akan ada banyak kesempatan.

Masalah ketiga adalah…

…

Kesadaranku mulai melenyap. Aku tertidur lagi.

 _Masalah ketiga, aku harus memperbaiki kebiasaan tidurku ini._

 _-Chapter 4 : End-_

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Maaf delay.

Kemarin saya diabduksi keluarga saya buat liburan, jadi saya sama sekali tidak menyentuh fic ini selama 6 hari. Ini ngebuatnya rada ngebut, jadi maaf kalau jelek.

Oh ya, bagi yang tidak tahu 'tehepero' itu apa, silahkan search di gugel. Unyu loh.

Mafunyan: terima kasih~ Aku restui kok kalo kamu mau minang si Luke- /PLS  
Chapter habis ini bakal ada sudut pandang orang lain kok. Awalnya mau dimasukin sini, tapi eh ternyata dari sudut pandangnya Luke seorang udah melebihi target 2000 words (?) jadi gak jadi deh :'D  
Makasih banyak udah ngomentarin setiap chapter yang ada (_ _)7


	6. Chapter 5 : Thomas

**Chapter 5 : Thomas**

* * *

Aku adalah Thomas, walikota Mineral Town.

Kota ini hanyalah sebuah kota kecil, sehingga mengaturnya bukanlah hal yang rumit. Semua warga bisa berbaur dengan baik satu sama lain dan tidak pernah terjadi masalah yang terlalu besar.

…Tapi sepertinya hal itu akan berubah.

Hari ini aku menerima sebuah surat – selembar kertas dari seseorang yang tidak kukenal.

…

 _Untuk walikota Mineral Town,_

 _Akan ada seseorang yang datang mengunjungi kota anda._

 _Mohon sambut kedatangannya dengan baik._

 _Kemungkinan besar ia akan mengaku sebagai "Jack" – cucu dari Tony, dan ia akan bercerita tentang bagaimana kakeknya berhenti membalas surat-suratnya sehingga ia menjadi khawatir dan pergi mengunjunginya di Mineral Town._

 _Jika memang benar begitu, tolong berpura-puralah kalau anda mempercayainya._

 _Nama sebenarnya adalah Luke Osborne. Dia adalah orang yang cukup berbahaya dalam berbagai aspek. Di surat ini, saya akan memberitahu anda tentangnya untuk keunggulan anda dalam mengatasinya._

 _Ia adalah pemalas profesional. Ia bisa memikirkan segala cara yang mungkin untuk mendukung sifat malasnya. Sebagai contoh, kamarnya memiliki sistem lampu yang akan menyala dan mati dengan tepukan tangan, tapi karena ia terlalu malas bertepuk tangan, ia mengunduh efek suara tepukan tangan di komputernya lalu memprogramnnya sehingga suara itu akan diputar ketika ia menekan tombol 'S' dan '~' di keyboardnya._

 _Setelah itu, ia juga anti-sosial. Jujur saja, ia tidak memiliki teman satupun, tetapi memiliki satu grup musuh. Hal itu disebabkan oleh kepribadiannya yang kasar dan suka memprovokasi orang. Walaupun begitu, kondisi fisiknya buruk. Ia mengurung dirinya di kamar 23 jam sehari dan menghabiskan kebanyakan waktunya di depan komputer. Bisa dipastikan kalau kekuatan dan staminanya itu rendah. Ia hanya mampu menyerang orang-orang dengan kemampuan stalking dan blackmailnya. Tentu saja, hal itu di dukung dengan adanya internet dan kemampuan hackingnya yang bagus… jadi, karena di kota anda tidak ada yang namanya internet, tingkat kebahayaannya akan berkurang sebanyak kira-kira 55 persen._

 _Satu hal penting yang perlu anda ingat; ia memiliki fobia anjing. Jika dihadapkan dengan seekor anjing, ia akan langsung kabur. Jika dikejar seekor anjing, ia mungkin bisa pingsan. Gunakanlah informasi ini untuk mengontrolnya._

 _Baik, sekarang saya akan membahas hal-hal yang lebih penting._

 _Saya yakin anda bertanya-tanya mengapa Luke berpura-pura menjadi Jack. Saya juga tidak terlalu paham detailnya, tapi yang pasti saya tahu…_

 _Jack adalah salah satu musuh Luke – salah satu musuh terbesarnya._

 _Seminggu yang lalu, Jack mulai mengadakan pertemuan dengan Luke setiap dua hari sekali dan pada hari-hari tersebut, Luke selalu pulang dengan berbagai luka baru. Hal tersebut sudah biasa, tapi yang aneh adalah fakta bahwa ia tidak mencoba menyerangnya kembali; seakan-akan ia hanya pasrah pada takdirnya._

 _Luke adalah orang yang agresif. Ia selalu mencari cara untuk melumpuhkan lawannya, baik itu dengan mengancam, meretas, menipu, ataupun dengan menyewa tukang pukul untuk menghabisi mereka. Maka dari itu, rasanya sangat aneh saat ia tidak mengambil aksi apapun._

 _Saya telah mencoba menyelidiki masalah ini, dan sepertinya Jack lah yang menyuruh Luke untuk pergi ke Mineral Town._

 _Untuk saat ini, hanya itu saja yang saya ketahui. Tentu saja, saya akan menyelidiki hal ini dengan lebih lanjut dan saya akan kembali melapor kepada anda. Jika saya telah memiliki waktu senggang, saya sendiri akan berkunjung ke Mineral Town._

 _Selama saya belum bisa kesana, tolong jaga Luke. Kalau bisa, saya mohon agar anda mencoba untuk mengubah sifat-sifat jeleknya. Hal itu akan sangat membantu._

 _Salam hormat,_

 _F_

 _P.s. Ia juga terkadang bersikap agak kekanak-kanakan karena ia adalah salah satu korban MKKB._

…

Aku mencerna kata demi kata dari surat itu dengan hati-hati. Perasaan khawatir dan gembira bercampur dalam diriku. Memang salah untuk berbahagia dalam situasi ini, tetapi sebuah kota tanpa masalah itu cukup membosankan. Terlebih lagi, mencoba mengatasi masalah ini akan membuatku lebih merasa seperti seorang walikota yang sesungguhnya!

Mari kita lihat... Luke terdengar seperti tokoh antagonis yang penuh dengan ego dan hanya memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Tipikal sekali.

Aku akan mengingat segala informasi tentangnya, lalu menggunakan mereka untuk menjinakkannya. Setelah ia tunduk, aku akan membuatnya bekerja keras untuk melepaskan sifat-sifat jeleknya.

Baiklah, hal itu terdengar seperti sebuah rencana yang bagus. Sekarang aku hanya perlu menunggu kedatangan masalah itu sendiri…

…

…

…

Selang sehari setelah surat itu datang, aku menemukan pendatang baru itu – berdiri memandangi lahan pertanian yang terlantar.

Ia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang jahat, melainkan ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang karakter numpang lewat di sebuah cerita. Rambutnya coklat biasa dan ia hanya memakai kaos hitam polos dengan celana jeans panjang. Karena ia membelakangiku, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"HOIII!" seruku, mengambil perhatiannya. Waktunya berpura-pura bodoh.

Orang itu langsung melompat sambil mengeluarkan sebuah suara tergagap, lalu menolehkan wajahnya kepadaku.

Tidak buruk juga. Berdasarkan penilaianku, mukanya diatas rata-rata. Matanya berwarna biru Watchet – warna yang mirip dengan biru langit, struktur wajahnya lumayan oke. Jika saja ia tidak memiliki kantung mata, mungkin ia akan terlihat keren.

"Kamu ngapain disini, hah?!" lanjutku mendalami peran. Bukannya takut, ia malah terlihat seperti menahan tawanya.

"Aku Jack…?" jawabnya dengan nada tidak pasti. Apakah ia mengira orang-orang bisa dibodohi dengan jawaban tidak jelas begitu?

"Peduliku apa dengan namamu? Tujuanmu apa kesini? Mau digentayangin pemiliknya yang baru saja meninggal?!" begitu ancamku untuk menakut-nakutinya. Tapi aksiku justru memberikan efek sebaliknya dan ia kembali tersenyum aneh menahan tawa. Jangan-jangan ia masokis?

"Ehhh… Aku disini untuk mengambil alih lahan ini..?" balasnya ragu-ragu, "Aku cucu dari pemilik lahan ini."

Walau awalannya tidak meyakinkan, pada akhirnya dia bisa menyuarakan kebohongannya dengan cukup natural. _Kudos_ untuk itu.

Seperti yang diminta dalam surat, aku berpura-pura mempercayainya… dan dia membalasku dengan sebuah tatapan yang dipenuhi oleh cemooh.

"…Hmm, mungkin lebih baik bila aku berbicara dengan Mayor Thomas. Apakah anda tahu lokasinya?" tanyanya. Nada dan air mukanya dengan jelas menunjukkan kalau ia memandangku rendah.

"Haha, kamu sedang berbicara dengannya sekarang ini," jawabku, menyembunyikan kemarahanku dengan sebuah senyuman antipati.

Ia terlihat sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Sangat terkejut sampai hal itu menyakitkan.

"O-Oh… Hahaha… Seharusnya aku sudah mengetahuinya…" balas anak tidak tahu diri itu. Aku mengumpulkan ketenanganku dan mulai mengajarinya cara bertani.

Heh, ternyata ia memang agak kekanak-kanakan. Aku berani bertaruh kalau matanya langsung bersinar ketika aku menyinggung tentang rumah barunya. Kelakuannya benar-benar terkesan seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan baru dari orang tuanya.

Dari hasil observasiku, ia mampu melakukan pekerjaan ladang dengan cukup baik. Sepertinya staminanya tidak serendah yang kubayangkan, tapi ia telah menguap setidaknya tiga kali dari awal _tutorial_ ini. Apa penjelasanku terlalu membosankan? Atau pekerjaan ini yang membosankan?

Aku menawarkan sebuah tur keliling kota kepadanya, tapi dengan alasan 'lelah' dan 'mengantuk', ia menolaknya , faktanya adalah ia baru saja sampai dari perjalanan yang memakan waktu hampir seharian… jadi mungkin ini salahku karena aku kurang sensitif…

Setelah meninggalkannya untuk istirahat, aku berpapasan dengan Zack.

"Oh, Zack! Kebetulan sekali! Apa kamu sedang sibuk?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku baru saja menyelesaikan urusanku. Ada apa?" balasnya.

"Pagi ini, cucu dari Tony telah datang dan akan mengambil alih lahan pertaniannya. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan _basic_ tentang cara menjual barang kepadanya," terangku.

"Eh? Jadi ada warga baru di kota ini, ya…? Baiklah! Serahkan itu padaku!" balasnya semangat.

"Selain itu… Tolong kunjungi rumahku setelah kamu melakukannya," tambahku.

"Sip, sip!" sahutnya, "Aku pergi dulu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan," balasku mengakhiri percakapan. Baik, waktunya menyiapkan seranganku.

…

…

…

"Permisi…!" sahut Zack seraya memasuki rumahku.

"Selamat datang, Zack. Moodmu terlihat buruk, ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

 _Pasti Luke telah memulai aksi kejahatannya…_ begitu pikirku.

"Petani baru itu sangat mengesalkan! Aku datang dengan baik-baik, tapi ia malah membalasku dengan kasar dan tidak sopan! Bahkan dari awal pertemuanku dengannya, ia sudah terlihat sangat terganggu dengan kehadiranku disana dan tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kekesalannya itu!" keluh Zack, "Karenanya, aku tidak jadi mengajari bocah sialan itu tentang cara menjual barang. Akan kutunggu waktu ketika ia menyesal dan mengemis kepadaku untuk mengajarinya!"

"Impresi pertamanya seburuk itu?" tanyaku bingung. Karena posisiku sebagai seorang walikota, mungkin Jack memutuskan untuk menjaga sikapnya… Artinya, aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menjinakkannya!

"Ya! Sebelum ia meminta ampun kepadaku, aku tidak mau berhubungan dengannya!" jawabnya marah.

"Baiklah…" balasku. Situasi ini juga bisa kujadikan sebuah peluang untuk digunakan di kemudian hari.

Tampak seperti menyadari sesuatu, Zack menunjuk ke arah 'senjata baruku'.

"Eh? Sejak kapan… Itu baru?" tanyanya kaget.

"Haha, ya… Aku mendapatkannya hari ini," jawabku.

"Dari tampilan luarnya terlihat cukup berbahaya…" balasnya.

"Jika digunakan dengan tepat maka ini bisa jadi benar-benar berbahaya.," balasku, dilanjutkan dengan tertawa kecil.

"Hooooh, begitukah?" kicaunya – langsung memahami perkataanku, "Targetnya siapa?"

Aku tersenyum lembut, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja, targetnya adalah petani biadab itu."

…

…

…

Sehari berlalu.

Aku mendapatkan informasi baru tentang Luke: sisi antagonisnya akan terlihat ketika ia baru bangun tidur… dan ia tidak pandang bulu. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, jujur saja aku ketakutan setengah mati. Rasanya seperti melihat seorang iblis yang baru saja jatuh dari surga.

Informasi lainnya: Kemungkinan besar kalau ia adalah seorang _Sadist_. Kenapa aku bisa berpikir demikian? Karena setelah aku meminta maaf dengan penuh rasa takut, **DIA TERLIHAT SANGAT PUAS DAN TERHIBUR!** Aku yakin kalau ia sangat menikmati sosok menyedihkanku..!

Saat itu juga, aku bersumpah untuk tidak pernah lagi membiarkannya menginjak-injak harga diriku seperti itu.

Kali ini ia menerima ajakanku untuk melakukan tur keliling kota. Yah, kalaupun ia menolaknya lagi, aku berencana untuk menggunakan 'senjata' baruku itu.

Tujuan pertama adalah Hot Springs. Hari masih pagi, jadi Popuri dan Ann juga ada disini. Hanya untuk candaan belaka, aku memberitahu Luke kalau kedua perempuan itu masih _single_ dan sebagainya. Bila rupanya ia adalah seorang _pervert_ selain dari identitasnya sebagai seorang penjahat, aku akan melipat gandakan kekuatan dari 'senjata' yang kumiliki.

Popuri dan Ann memukulku. Tapi ini hanyalah sebuah pengorbanan kecil untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari sang masalah! …Oh? Kelihatannya Luke tidak mempedulikan sama sekali omonganku tadi. Harusnya aku sudah tahu kalau ia akan bersikap masa bodoh dengan itu – aku lupa kalau dia anti-sosial.

…

… **PFT!**

Setelah aku menyuruhnya mandi, ia berpikir kalau aku menyuruhnya untuk mandi di sungai!

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa mengetawainya secara terang-terangan, jadi aku hanya memasang sebuah seringai yang menghina dan mengolok dengan sepenuh hati. Sayang, Luke tidak dapat melihat ekspresiku karena ia mengapung dengan muka di bawah.

Untuk sekarang, aku akan berpura-pura memberikan perhatian kepadanya seperti seorang walikota yang baik dan tidak memandang status dari warganya.

…

Ujung-ujungnya, aku ikut mandi di Hot Spring bersama Luke. Disana ia mulai bertanya tentang teknologi di kota ini. Ia terlihat cukup terkejut ketika aku mengatakan bahwa kota ini tidak mengenal HP dan jenis-jenis benda modern lainnya, namun ia mampu menenangkan dirinya setelah ia mengonfirmasi bahwa apa yang kukatakan itu benar adanya. Berita itu sepertinya berhasil merusak sebagian mentalnya, _sih_.

Selesai mandi, aku melanjutkan turnya. Entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau otaknya dipenuhi pikiran jahat setiap kali aku memperkenalkannya kepada para warga kota Mineral Town yang kita temui…

Tur diakhiri dengan acara coba Wine. Siapa sangka seorang bocah tengil tidak bermoral seperti dia tidak pernah mencoba Wine sebelumnya? Sejak pertama kali aku menyinggung soal minuman beralkohol, tujuan tur bagi anak itu berubah dari 'mengenal Mineral Town' menjadi 'mencoba Wine'. Dasar gila.

Keluar dari Aja Winery, aku terhenyak.

Kuputar kepalaku ke kanan, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku telah melupakan eksistensi Blacksmith di kota ini.

Baik, waktunya minta maaf ke Luke.

Tunggu.

Kalau Luke adalah seorang pemalas, aku yakin dia pasti mau cepat-cepat balik ke rumahnya. Mungkin sebaiknya aku memberikan penjelasan singkat tentang Blacksmith saja agar tidak membuang-buang waktunya. Kenapa aku baik begini? Tentu saja itu karena aku telah berniat untuk mengerjainya nanti.

Tepat setelah aku menyelesaikan jalur pikirku, Luke keluar dari Winery.

Aku mengeluarkan jurus _tehepero_ -ku. Tapi sepertinya jurus itu malah menambah minyak pada api kemarahannya. Mengingat kembali sumpahku untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa takut ketika berhadapan dengan Luke, aku memberikan penjelasan singkat tentang Blacksmith dengan tenang.

Setelah mendengar respon dari Luke yang hanya terdiri dari 'Oh', aku pergi meninggalkannya. Dari kejauhan, aku mengintip ke belakang untuk melihat keputusan dari Luke – apakah ia akan mengunjungi Blacksmith tersebut atau langsung pulang karena malas. Kalau ia mengunjunginya, maka aku tidak akan menggunakan 'senjata'ku nanti… dan _vice versa_.

Dugaanku salah. Ternyata ia memilih untuk mengunjungi Blacksmith tersebut. Ya, baguslah… Walau aku merasa agak kecewa karena tidak bisa menggunakan 'senjata'ku.

Menyelesaikan pengamatanku, aku pun pergi menuju Supermarket dan membeli beberapa bibit. Aku melakukan ini karena kemungkinan Luke akan pergi membelinya sendiri pada hari ini adalah nol. Ini juga merupakan bagian dari rencanaku untuk mengerjainya hari ini, jadi aku yang akan susah kalau ia tiba-tiba menjadi rajin dan pergi membeli bibit-bibit ini.

…

Kira-kira 2 setengah jam setelah aku berpisah dengan Luke, aku pergi mengunjungi rumahnya. Rasanya jahat sekali kalau aku tidak mengizinkannya istirahat sebentar setelah menjalani tur tadi, jadi sebagai walikota yang baik, aku memberinya waktu untuk tidur.

Kuketuk pintu rumahnya.

…

Lebih keras.

…

Lebih keras!

…

Ayo ketuk, lebih keras lagi! (A/N : Dora reference lol)

Beberapa ketukan setelahnya, aku bisa mendengar jelas suara teriakan dari dalam – diikuti oleh suara hentakan kaki yang semakin lama semakin keras.

Pintu dibanting terbuka. Jantungku hampir copot, tapi aku menjaga senyumanku.

Sesuai dengan ekspektasiku, nadanya benar-benar menyeramkan dan mengancam nyawa. Heh, tapi aku sendiri sudah berlatih! Bocah itu salah jika ia berpikir kalau aku tidak bisa mengancamnya kembali!

Kata demi kata ditukar, sampai akhirnya percakapan ini berubah menjadi suatu debat. Berbagai serangan kuutarakan, dan ia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan alasan-alasan lemah.

…

" _Chekmate,_ " kataku santai, mengakhiri debatku dengannya.

…Wah.

Gawat, aku mulai merasa senang memojokkannya seperti ini. Aku bisa membayangkan ekspresi mukaku yang tersenyum sinis.

Eh, tapi tidak apa-apa 'kan? Lagipula dia juga orang jahat, jadi tidak ada masalah denganku menjahatinya.

Karena perasaanku yang terlalu girang oleh efek berhasil mengalahkan seorang berandal, pada akhirnya aku mengakhiri dialogku dengan memanggil nama aslinya. Sungguh perbuatan yang bodoh, aku jadi malu sendiri.

Surat yang kuterima harus kurahasiakan, tapi mungkin aku bisa menggunakan kesalahanku itu untuk menyerangnya lebih jauh…

Heheh.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sifat terpendamku yang ini akan terbukti berguna untuk mengatasi masalah di kota Mineral Town. Sudah lama sekali sejak adrenalinku terpacu seperti ini…

…

Sepertinya masalah ini akan menjadi masalah yang menarik.

 _-Chapter 5 : End-_

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Chapter ini - entah kenapa - susah dibikinnya.

Akhir-akhir ini author banyak halangan ngelanjutin fic. Mulai dari banyak manga update, anime baru mulai airing dan langsung jeblos sehari tamat (jadi author langsung nonton semua sampe habis), novel-novel mulai menarik perhatian author, sampai osu! yang entah kenapa jadi enak dimainin lagi.

Jadi maafkan saya kalau chapter ini jalannya aneh dan jelek. Semoga chapter berikutnya bisa lebih bagus.

RynaHitsune : Makasih reviewnya beb~ ;33

Lightning Shun : Terimakasih reviewnya xDD Ternyata karakter Luke jadi cukup populer juga ya… Padahal jahat gajelas gitu c':

Kiseki Arvel : TFR lol.


	7. Chapter 6 : Senjata

**Chapter 6 : Senjata**

* * *

Aku terbangun.

…

Sunyi.

Kulihat jam di sebelahku.

…

"Hah?" gumamku tidak percaya.

Jam tersebut menunjukkan pukul 7 malam lewat sedikit.

 _…_ _Aku tidur siang hampir 6 jam…?_

 _Gila._

Aku cepat-cepat turun dari tempat tidurku dan kembali memakai pakaianku. Hal pertama yang melintas di pikiranku adalah mandi. Tidur setengah telanjang adalah sebuah kesalahan – tubuhku benar-benar kedinginan.

Setelah mengemas baju gantiku, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan rumahku menuju Hot Spring.

Itu rencanaku, tapi…

Kira-kira 5 langkah sejak aku keluar rumah dan aku sudah berlari masuk lagi ke dalamnya.

Segera kubanting pintu itu tertutup.

 _Kenapa?!_

 _KENAPA BISA ADA ANJING DISANA?!_

Anjing adalah salah satu hal yang paling aku benci. Gonggongannya selalu membuatku kaget dan kecepatan larinya selalu membuatku seakan kehilangan setengah dari nyawaku.

 _Ah… Aku bisa merasakan makhluk itu mendekat…_

 **Guk! Guk!**

 _Ia menggonggong… ia menggonggong… IA MENGGONGGONG!_

 _Apakah aku akan mati seperti ini…?_

 _Bagaimana… bagaimana caranya aku keluar?_

 _…_ _Ugh, sialan!_

Karena anjing itu sudah berada tepat di depan pintu dan gonggongannya semakin menjadi-jadi, aku menyalakan televisi dan menyetel suaranya sedemikian keras sehingga bisa menutupi suara anjing itu.

Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku, tetapi fobiaku tidak mau membiarkanku tenang.

Rasa panik mulai menggerogotiku.

Pikiranku kosong – tidak, mungkin karena aku memikirkan terlalu banyak hal pada saat yang bersamaan sampai-sampai aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.

Dari arah pintu terdengar suara hantaman-hantaman kecil didampingi dengan lolongan yang terdengar semakin agresif.

Fokusku segera tertuju ke _toolbox_. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku mendorongnya ke depan pintu.

Dengan begini aku berhasil mengurung anjing itu diluar…

…Dan mengurung diriku di dalam…

…

…

…

Hampir setengah jam berlalu. Anjing itu masih menggonggong ria, walau frekuensinya sudah berkurang.

Waktu terkesan berjalan sangat lambat.

Situasiku yang menyedihkan ini bisa dibandingkan dengan dongeng-dongeng tentang putri kerajaan yang menunggu untuk diselamatkan oleh seorang pangeran.

 _Ugh… kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini…?_

Beberapa saat setelah memutar otak mencari jalan keluar yang aman, aku bisa mendengar anjing itu menjauh dari pintu dan secara samar-samar telingaku menangkap seseorang berbicara.

Orang itu mendekat… lalu ia berhenti di depan pintu.

"Jack," sapa sang walikota, "Apa kabar?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"…Hmm, tidak ada jawaban. Apa mungkin dia masih tidur? Wah… Kuat sekali tidurnya, padahal melakukan aktivitas yang lain lemah sekali. Mungkin tidur adalah bakatnya?" katanya menyindir.

Aku hanya membalas sindiran itu dengan menggerutu kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu~ Aku pergi lagi~ Kamu tetap disini ya~" lantunnya.

"Guk!" balas si anjing.

"TUNGGU, TUNGGU!" seruku dari dalam. Lantas, anjing itu langsung menggonggong keras tanda merasa terancam.

"Hoo~? Rupanya kau sudah bangun…"

Orang itu memberi jeda singkat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

 **"…** **Lalu kenapa kamu mengabaikanku tadi, hah?"**

"Maaf…" balasku putus asa setelah menyadari kalau hanya dia yang bisa menyelamatkanku saat ini.

 _Tapi dari percakapannya ke anjing tadi… Bukankah itu berarti kalau ia yang menaruh anjing itu disini?_

Ia hanya tertawa mendengar permintaan maafku.

"Jadi? Apa kamu menyukai hadiahku?" lanjutnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hadiah..? Maksudnya anjing itu?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi?" jawabnya.

"Yang benar saja!" balasku kesal.

"Hm? Kenapa? Kamu tidak suka anjing?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku tidak suka anjing. Jadi tolong ambil kembali hadiahmu itu," jawabku.

"Begitukah? Tapi setidaknya lihatlah dulu anjing ini," balasnya agak memaksa sambil mencoba untuk membuka pintu rumahku.

"…Eh…?" gumamnya bingung.

Usahanya digagalkan oleh _toolbox_ yang tadi kugeser ke pintu. Yah, walaupun ada sedikit celah terbuka yang membiarkannya mengintip keadaan dalam dari luar.

"Er… Jack?" tanyanya, meminta penjelasan.

"…Maaf, tapi jangan masuk," jawabku.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku lebih bingung dengan fakta bahwa kamu memilih untuk menahan pintu ini dengan _toolbox_ dan bukan dengan menguncinya saja…" balasnya.

...

Suasana menjadi hening. Aku memutuskan untuk mengaku.

"Itu… Jujur… Aku lupa menaruh kuncinya dimana dan aku belum sempat mencarinya…" balasku canggung.

Walikota itu mengeluarkan nafas panjang yang sangat berat dan penuh kekecewaan.

"Apa pula alasan 'Belum sempat mencarinya' itu? Bilang saja malas," balasnya.

"...Rupanya anda telah mengerti saya dengan baik," balasku.

"Guk!" sahut anjing itu tiba-tiba.

Aku berteriak kaget dan langsung mengambil lima langkah mundur.

Mayor Thomas tertawa ringan, lalu mengejekku, "Jack, jangan-jangan kamu takut anjing?"

"Aku hanya kaget! Kaget!" sangkalku. Kalau aku membongkar kelemahanku terhadap anjing, ia bisa menggunakan informasi itu sebagai bahan _blackmail_!

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu tidak keluar sebentar untuk melihat anjing ini?" tanyanya mengetesku.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah melihatnya tadi," jawabku.

"Lalu kamu membiarkannya saja, begitu? Kamu melihatnya dan langsung kabur ke dalam rumahmu, begitu?" tanyanya kembali dengan nada mengintimidasi.

 _"_ _Aku tidak kabur!"_ …namun aku menahan diriku untuk berkata demikian karena sepertinya itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Aku kembali masuk ke rumahku karena aku melupakan sesuatu…" jawabku hati-hati. Kedua belah mata yang mengintaiku dari luar hanya memandangku penuh keraguan.

"Dan apakah sesuatu itu?" tanyanya menantang.

Tentunya, aku sudah menyangka bahwa ia akan bertanya demikian, jadi aku telah memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu sejak aku mengakhiri jawabanku yang sebelumnya. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu, aku berhasil menemukan jawaban yang tidak mungkin bisa diserang balik.

Aku tersenyum, lalu kusampaikan pernyataan ini dengan penuh rasa percaya diri:

"Aku lupa kenapa aku keluar rumah..!"

…

...Hening.

"…Oh," gumam Mayor Thomas.

Aku yakin sekali dia tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menjawab seperti itu. _Haha! Rasakan itu, Mayor!_

Sang walikota terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkan anjing ini disini. Kamu tidak perlu merawatnya."

"Hah?! Kenapa?!" seruku tidak terima.

"Yah… Dia terlihat sangat bahagia disini. Anjing mana yang tidak menyukai lahan yang luas?" jawabnya.

"Kenapa tidak ditaruh di dekat rumah Gotz saja kalau begitu? Atau di gunung?" balasku.

"Lahan di sekitar tempat Gotz tidak seluas lahan disini, dan apa kau gila? Membiarkan anjing ini sendirian di gunung sama saja seperti menelantarkannya!" balasnya.

"Tapi ini rumahku! Dan aku tidak setuju jika anjing itu dibiarkan disini!" balasku kembali.

"Tapi ini kotaku! Dan aku bisa menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini!" balasnya.

 _Sialan._

Aku menggeram.

Sebelum aku bisa menemukan balasan yang bagus, Mayor Thomas berkata kembali, "…Jika kamu benar-benar tidak mau anjing ini dibiarkan berkeliaran di sekeliling rumahmu… Mungkin kita bisa membuat suatu kesepakatan…"

…

 _Aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau hari dimana aku menjadi korban blackmail akan datang…_

"Tolong jelaskan kesepakatan itu," balasku.

Dari celah pintu, ia menyodorkan selembar kertas kepadaku. Aku menerimanya dan membaca isinya.

* * *

 **SURAT PERJANJIAN  
**

Dengan ini, saya berjanji untuk menjadi warga Mineral Town yang baik. Hal itu berarti:

1\. Saya tidak akan membuang sampah sembarangan.

2\. Saya akan bekerja dengan giat setiap hari.

3\. Saya akan bersikap ramah dan baik kepada semua warga Mineral Town.

4\. Saya tidak akan berbuat kejahatan dalam bentuk apapun kepada semua warga Mineral Town.

5\. Saya akan membuat lahan pertanian kakek saya indah seperti sedia kala dan akan menghasilkan keuntungan sekurang-kurangnya 10000G per bulan. (Bulan pertama : 7000G)

Sebagai gantinya, saya akan menerima perlakuan dari Mayor Thomas sebagai berikut:

1\. Saya akan mendapatkan pujian darinya.

2\. Saya akan diberikan penjelasan tentang "Luke".

3\. Saya akan mendapatkan perlindungan dari anjing.

Jika saya melanggar perjanjian diatas, maka saya bersedia untuk menerima hukumannya – apapun itu.

* * *

Setelahnya terdapat dua tempat untuk tanda tanganku dan Mayor Thomas.

Aku membaca setiap poin dengan seksama.

Dia mengharapkanku untuk menyetujui perjanjian ini? Bukankah jelas-jelas terdapat lebih banyak kontra daripada pro di pihakku? Dan lagi, 10000G per bulan? Mana mungkin aku bisa menghasilkan uang sebanyak itu dalam sebulan?

"Mayor, anda sedang bercanda?" tanyaku.

"Percayalah, aku benar-benar serius," jawabnya.

"…Bagaimana jika kita bernegosiasi terlebih dahulu?" tawarku. Bagaimanapun juga, poin tentang "perlindungan dari anjing" yang ditawarkan olehnya itu sangat penting.

"Haha. Satu-satunya negosiasi yang bisa kamu dapatkan disini adalah negosiasi antara sisimu yang berkata 'Ambil' dan sisi lainmu yang berkata 'Tolak'," balasnya.

 _…_ _Sadis sekali._

Aku kembali termenung dan menimbang ulang pro dan kontra yang ada.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ada masalah dengan nomor satu sampai empat – yang menjadi masalah adalah nomor lima. Aku tahu bahwa si walikota merah itu tidaklah bodoh, jadi ada kemungkinan yang sangat besar dia sudah menghitung keuntungan maksimal yang bisa kudapatkan dan membandingkannya dengan faktor-faktor seperti tenaga, uang, waktu, luas area, dan sebagainya. Dengan begitu, aku tidak bisa mengatakan kalau mendapatkan keuntungan sebanyak itu dalam waktu sebulan adalah hal yang tidak mungkin.

Masalahnya… semakin besar keuntungan yang didapatkan, maka semakin besar pula usaha yang dikeluarkan. Logika biasa.

Intinya adalah aku malas. Untuk mendapatkan 10000G dalam 30 hari berarti aku harus bisa mendapatkan kurang lebih 350G seharinya. Dengan uang sebanyak itu, aku bisa membeli sebotol Wine setiap hari. Karena Wine adalah barang mahal, secara otomatis bisa dibilang bahwa angka penghasilan tersebut termasuk tinggi dan pasti mengeluarkan banyak tenaga.

Terlebih lagi, prinsip tersebut hanya berlaku dengan kondisi 'bisa mendapatkan 350G per hari' dan hal tersebut tidak mungkin dicapai jika sistemnya adalah bercocok tanam. Sebuah tanaman membutuhkan waktu untuk tumbuh sampai bisa dijual, jadi aku juga harus menyusun strategi dari waktu tumbuh dan harga bibit agar bisa memenuhi kuota 350G per hari. Menyusahkan sekali, bukan?

Tapi mungkin aku bisa menerimanya jika ada sedikit tambahan.

"Kalau anda bersedia mengubah bagian dimana anda memujiku menjadi anda memberiku uang, aku akan menerimanya," berikut tawarku.

"Memberimu uang?" ulangnya. Respon diamku yang mengonfirmasikan pertanyaannya dibalas dengan, "Baiklah, biar kulihat sebentar kertasnya."

Aku mengembalikan kertas itu sesuai perintah.

Setelah menerimanya, Mayor Thomas mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari kantong jas merahnya dan menuliskan sesuatu.

Ketika aku memegang kembali surat yang telah direvisi itu, aku bisa melihat kata-kata 'Saya akan mendapatkan pujian darinya' dicoret dan diubah menjadi 'Saya akan mendapatkan bonus berupa uang darinya'.

"Tunggu," kataku, "Karena tidak ada jumlah minimal untuk bonusnya, bukankah poin ini jadi menguntungkan untuk anda? Bagaimana kalau kita sepakati minimal bonusnya sebanyak 300G?"

"…100G," balasnya.

"250G?"

"150G, pas."

"Baiklah," jawabku sambil mengembalikan lembaran kertas itu, "Tambahkan kesepakatan itu di suratnya."

"Kenapa tidak kamu tambahkan saja sendiri? Nanti aku tinggal menyetujuinya," balasnya.

"Maaf, aku mau cari aman," balasku, "Jika ada dua tulisan yang berbeda, siapa tahu anda akan menggunakan alasan seperti 'kamu menambahkannya setelah aku menandatanganinya'… jadi, tolong tambahkan."

Seakan rencananya telah terbongkar, Mayor mengerutkan wajahnya. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan merevisinya lagi.

…

Kesepakatan tersebut mulai berlaku tepat disaat aku menyelesaikan tanda tanganku.

"Hmm, bagus, bagus. Aku harap kamu bisa berubah menjadi orang baik mulai dari sekarang," kata sang walikota sesaat setelah ia menerima kesepakatan yang telah ditandatangani oleh kedua pihak terlibat, "Oh ya, aku akan memberitahumu ini – kalau kamu melanggar salah satu janjimu, maka aku juga bisa melanggar salah satu janjiku untuk menghukummu."

 _Dengan kata lain… ia bisa melanggar janjinya untuk memberiku perlindungan dari anjing._

Aku langsung menangkap maksudnya.

"…Aku mengerti," balasku.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa anjing ini pulang bersamaku," katanya.

"Hm," gumamku.

 _'_ _Cepat bawa anjing itu pergi!'_ …walau benakku telah meneriakkan hal itu berkali-kali, aku harus menjaga sikap tenangku.

Setelah itu, kedua makhluk itu pergi, aku segera mengambil pakaianku dan bergegas menuju Hot Spring.

Sudah jam 8 malam… Sebaiknya aku mandi cepat saja agar tidak masuk angin. Terlebih lagi…

 _…_ _Aku lapar._

Kembali kuingat tur tadi. Kalau tidak salah ada sebuah Inn yang merangkap Bar, bukan? Tempat seperti itu tidak mungkin tutup sebelum setidaknya jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam… atau bahkan sampai pagi.

Keputusan untuk pergi ke Inn tersebut setelah mandi pun dibuat tanpa harus berpikir panjang. Hal yang menghantui pikiranku adalah uang. Ya, uang. Walau tidak terlalu penting, tapi alangkah disayangkannya bila seseorang yang sudah cukup umur pergi mengunjungi Bar pada malam hari dan tidak mencicipi minuman keras yang disajikan disana.

Mari kita lihat… sepertinya aku memiliki sekitar 500G di dompetku.

Haruskah aku membeli Grape Liquor… atau haruskah aku menyimpan uang ini untuk membeli bibit?

' _To buy, or not to buy…'_ sebuah kutipan dari Hamlet (telah diubah sedikit) melayang di kepalaku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengubah kutipan itu lagi – _'To be (responsible), or not to be (responsible)…'_

Memegang janjiku untuk menjadi warga Mineral Town yang baik, aku pun memilih pilihan yang pertama. Lagipula aku masih belum tahu harga makanan dan minuman disana berapa.

…

Aku memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang.

 _Ah… Ini yang terbaik._

Pada malam hari yang dingin seperti ini, berendam di pemandian air panas terasa lebih menyegarkan dari sebelumnya. Hanya ditemani oleh suara jangkrik, burung hantu, dan dedaunan yang kadang-kadang mengeluarkan bunyi gemerisik diterpa sang pawana… singkatnya, suara alam. Aku tidak ada masalah dengan menerima konsekuensi kedinginan setelah aku keluar dari Hot Spring ini, tapi karena itulah aku harus menikmati momen ini semaksimal mungkin.

Kuhirup udara yang telah bercampur dengan uap panas pemandian ini dan menikmati setiap bagian dari kehangatan yang ditawarkannya.

 _Baiklah, aku sudah puas._

Menyadari cahaya yang semakin redup, aku menyelesaikan urusanku.

Waktunya makan.

 _-Chapter 6 : End-_

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

...Maaf delay hampir 3 minggu. Anggap saja ini efek lebaran.

Chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Tapi karena saya sedang membaca berbagai light novel dan web novel sebagai bentuk partisipasi di sebuah tantangan membaca 95 volume novel, diharapkan saya bisa mengembangkan kemampuan menulis karya literatur saya.

Untuk para pembaca sekalian, terima kasih telah mengikuti fic ini.

* * *

tsutomu : Romance mungkin ada. Karena author ngikutin jadwal event yang ada di internet, dapet kudanya nanti di hari ketiga. Festival kemungkinan besar ada. Oke sip deh. Terima kasih ya udah review uwu)

Azzahradafi : Okee. Makasih yaa udah review owo)9

Mafunyan : Hmm, gini deh. Luke itu kerjanya ngestalk orang di internet dan (kalau perlu banget) di kehidupan nyata. Jadi ya, dia juga harus ngehack korbannya, tapi bukan cuma ngehack doang. Stalking orang di internet bisa juga dilakukan dengan cara berpura-pura jadi orang lain, terus nanya langsung ke orangnya / temen orangnya tentang informasi-informasi yang dibutuhkan, ngescroll mouse ke bawah dengan giat terus nyari selipan-selipan informasi berharga dari timeline awal dibuatnya account socmed korban itu, dll.

Tehepero itu ekspresi menjulurkan lidah sedikit, mengedipkan satu mata, menjitak diri sendiri, dan tertawa dengan kata 'tehe' - semua dilakukan bersamaan. Search di gugel image juga paling ada kok xD

Mmh, iblis itu kan malaikat surga yang jatuh ke kegelapan, jadi ya gitu (?)

Dia 'kerja' 18 jam gitu masa manja sih- /ga

Senjatanya mampu membuat jantung Luke berdebar-debar... /APASIH

Kantong mata kalau di dunia dua dimensi sih keren, tapi kalau di dunia nyata mah... orz

Oke, makasih ya udah review. o3o)/

* * *

 _Fun fact : Bagian Author's note kebawah telah diketik ulang 3 kali karena pagenya ke-refresh sendiri dua kali._


	8. Chapter 7 : Never Fade

**Chapter 7 : Never Fade**

* * *

Inn, jam 9 malam.

Suasana di dalam benar-benar ramai… Baiklah, harus kuakui kalau Bar-bar di tempat asalku biasanya jauh lebih ramai daripada ini, tapi itu karena penduduknya banyak. Ada kurang lebih 10 orang di dalam, tidak buruk untuk sebuah kota kecil.

Ketika aku mencari tempat duduk yang enak, seorang gadis berambut oranye tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. _'Ann'_ – sebuah nama yang melintas di pikiranku saat kuingat kembali kejadian pagi tadi. Pakaiannya tidak berubah sama sekali dari tadi pagi, dia tidak mandi apa?

"Selamat datang di Inn! Semoga kamu menikmati waktumu disini!" sapanya ceria.

"Ya, terima kasih," balasku dengan sedikit mengangguk.

Seakan baru menyadari kehadiranku dari suara Ann, seseorang yang tengah berdiri di balik kasir menyapaku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya, "Hei, kamu petani baru itu, 'kan? Bisakah kamu… um… kesini sebentar?"

 _'_ _Oi, oi… Kalau kamu butuh sesuatu kenapa bukan kamu yang datang kesini?!'_ pikirku. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak bisa bersikap agresif karena ada perjanjian antara Mayor dan diriku, jadi aku berjalan cepat menuju _counter_ Inn tersebut.

Sesaat setelah aku sampai disana – tanpa melewatkan sedetikpun, ia langsung bertanya, "Um… Gadis itu adalah anakku, Ann. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?"

Aku hampir _facepalm_. Tujuanku kesini hanya untuk makan, tapi baru sebentar menginjakkan kakiku disini, aku langsung dihadang oleh seorang ayah yang mempromosikan anaknya?! …Tapi mungkin kalau aku bisa memberikan jawaban yang tepat, aku bisa mendapat makanan gratis?

"Dia… er, dia cukup… m… manis?" jawabku memaksa diri. Eh, mana mungkin aku bisa memanggil seorang perempuan yang mampu menonjok jatuh seorang Mayor dan melempar sepatunya dengan sangat kuat sehingga sepatu itu terasa seperti besi 'seseorang yang manis'? Ugh, tapi sebagai seorang yang tidak memiliki pengalaman _romance_ sama sekali dalam hidupnya… rasanya menjijikkan sekali mengutarakan kata-kata gombal seperti itu. Aku harap aku tidak akan perlu melakukan ini lagi.

"Oh, baguslah. Seperti yang bisa kamu lihat, ia adalah gadis yang agak _tomboy_ untuk umurnya…" balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar, "Ibunya sedikit lebih diam… Tapi aku senang kamu mengatakan hal itu."

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Oh, _speak of the devil_. Ann tiba-tiba muncul.

"Hal pribadi," balas sang ayah singkat.

"Ayah!" balas Ann tidak terima.

Setelah itu kedua pihak tersebut tidak bertukar kata lagi… ' _Ending macam apa itu?_ ' benakku memprotes, tapi kuputuskan untuk membiarkan hal tersebut. Lagipula, lambungku sudah mulai meraung minta diisi. Kembali kufokuskan pandanganku ke arah kasir.

"Jadi, kamu mau pesan apa? Kami tidak menyediakan layanan _take-out_ ," bukanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah menu kepadaku.

* * *

 ** _EVENING MENU_**

 _1._ _Grape Liquor …... 500G_

 _2._ _Pineapple Juice …... 300G_

 _3._ _Milk …... 200G_

 _4._ _Water …... Free_

* * *

"Makanannya ada?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Maaf, tapi pada malam hari kami hanya menyediakan minuman," jawabnya dengan muka datar.

Harapanku menghilang, "Yang benar saja…"

Mendengar berita buruk tersebut, perutku juga tidak terima. Ia langsung berteriak kencang, 'KRUUuuuUUUuukK!'

Aku langsung melihat ke sekitar. Untungnya hanya beberapa orang yang bisa mendengar suara memalukan itu. Segera kukembalikan mukaku pada sang kasir yang kini menatapku kasihan, "Maaf… Tapi apa benar-benar tidak ada makanan disini…?"

...

"Satu Omelette Rice, semoga kamu menikmatinya," kata Ann seraya meletakkan makananku di meja beserta dengan segelas air putih.

"Terima kasih," balasku. Sebenarnya mereka tidak menaruh 'Omelette Rice' dalam menu makanan mereka, tetapi karena disana tidak ada makanan yang cocok untuk malam hari, ayah Ann membuatkanku hal lain. _"Anggap saja Welcoming Gift_ ," begitu katanya – yang dalam kata lain, s.

Setelah Ann meninggalkanku, langsung kulahap hidangan yang ada di depanku. Entah karena lapar atau memang dari asalnya, tapi rasa Omelette Rice tersebut sangatlah enak. Bumbu, saus dan bahan-bahan yang digunakan saling melengkapi satu sama lain secara pas. Tepat seperti yang kuharapkan dari restoran satu-satunya di Mineral Town.

Aku mengakhiri acara makanku dengan menghabiskan minuman yang telah disediakan bagiku. Tanpa melupakan tata krama, aku kembali menuju sang kasir yang merangkap menjadi seorang koki dan ayah dari pelayannya.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih atas makanannya. Apakah anda benar-benar yakin bahwa aku tidak perlu membayar?" tanyaku sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

"Siapa bilang kamu tidak perlu membayar?" tanyanya kembali tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menatapnya sebentar, lalu aku mengeluarkan dompetku, "…Berapa?"

"Aku bercanda, bercanda! Tenang saja, kamu tidak perlu membayar apapun!" balasnya sambil tertawa lepas, "Lagipula kamu 'kan baru disini, jadi aku yakin kamu belum memiliki banyak uang. Kalau nanti kamu sudah mulai mendapatkan penghasilan, aku akan menantikan kedatanganmu lagi disini."

"Baiklah, akan kupastikan untuk datang kesini lagi ketika aku sudah memiliki uang," balasku tersenyum ramah.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi," salamnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi," balasku. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku pun meninggalkan Inn tersebut.

…

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan cahaya rembulan tidak cukup untuk menerangi mataku. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kugunakan untuk menuntun jalanku adalah cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalan yang menyinari kekelaman tawang.

 _'_ _Pada akhirnya aku tidak membeli Grape Liquor itu…'_ sesalku. Membeli satu berarti menghabiskan seluruh uang yang kumiliki sekarang ini, dan kalau aku bersikap se _royal_ itu, aku yakin bahwa nama baikku akan langsung tercemar. Hm? Tapi bukankah harga sebotol Wine adalah 300G? Kenapa sebotol Grape Liquor bisa mencapai 500G? Apa rasanya seenak itu?

"…Aku butuh uang," gumamku.

 _Apakah ada cara untuk mendapatkan uang secara instan? Mungkin aku bisa kerja part-time?_

Aku sampai di Town Square. Kuhela nafas panjang – bukan karena perasaan negatif, melainkan karena pemandangan malam yang memukau. Benar juga, aku masih segar... Rasanya sayang sekali kalau aku langsung pulang. Setelah memikirkan destinasiku yang selanjutnya, langkahku mulai memangkas jarak menuju pantai.

Suara ombak yang mengalun menepis pantai dan kuak burung-burung camar menjadi semakin jelas terdengar seraya kubawa diriku mendekati tempat tersebut. Namun perjalanan yang kutempuh bukanlah perjalanan yang panjang – tidak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, pasir telah menyambut kedua sepatu _boots_ -ku. Udaranya dingin, tapi aku merasa bahwa aku dapat tinggal disini semalaman.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kapan terakhir kali aku pergi ke pantai? …..Saat aku berumur 6 tahun, mungkin? Ingatanku samar-samar, tapi aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana aku diajak bolos oleh orang tuaku untuk pergi ke pantai. Alasannya simpel; karena mereka 'bosan'. Kami bermain pasir, mengumpulkan kerang, dan berenang. Aku juga bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana sebagai seorang anak kecil yang polos, pada waktu itu aku merasa sangat bahagia – seakan aku berada di puncak dunia.

 _Tentu saja, kebahagiaan seperti itu tidak akan bisa kudapatkan lagi._

 _'_ _Kenapa?'_ sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam diriku. Hidupku menyenangkan. Aku bekerja sesuai dengan hal yang kusukai, dan aku bisa memainkan semua _game_ yang aku mau. _'Kebahagiaan itu tidak bisa kudapatkan lagi? Kenapa aku berpikir demikian?'_ kutanyakan hal itu, menanti jawabanku.

Kutonton lautan yang menyapu pesisir tanpa henti, dan sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

 _'…_ _Karena mereka sudah meninggal.'_

Aku tidak sedih.

Perasaan yang terungkit oleh suasana ini, tak lain adalah perasaan… rindu, mungkin. Aku merindukan kebahagiaan itu; kebahagiaan yang hanya bisa diberikan oleh orang tuaku. Ataukah yang kurindukan adalah orang tuaku? Jika aku bisa memperoleh kebahagiaan tersebut, apakah rasa ini akan tetap bersua?

Apakah hidupku akan menjadi seperti ini juga, kalau saja mereka masih hidup pada hari ini?

Apakah kepribadianku akan tetap menjadi busuk, kalau saja mereka masih hidup pada hari ini?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting tersebut kutelan bersama dengan ludahku. _Toh,_ orang mati tidak bisa hidup kembali. Untuk apa memikirkannya? Sialan, tempat ini membuatku berpikir tentang hal-hal aneh. Menjijikan, terlalu dramatis, hoek.

Kuhela nafas panjang; kali ini untuk melepas stress, lalu kututup mataku dan mulai menenangkan diri.

….

….

…."Hei."

Kembali kubuka mataku untuk merespon pada sapaan yang terdengar asing itu. "Sedang mengapresiasi keindahan laut?" lanjutnya.

Aku melihat figur seorang perempuan yang tertutup remangnya cahaya. Rambutnya coklat dengan sedikit bagian kiri dan kanan surainya dicat warna pirang. Pakaiannya hanya terdiri dari sebuah _tanktop_ putih, _vest_ ungu, celana _jeans_ selutut yang diikat oleh sabuk coklat, serta kaos kaki putih dan sepatu _boots_ coklat muda.

"Ya, begitulah," balasku, "Kamu sendiri?"

Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menerawang ke ujung samudera, "Sama sepertimu."

Aku mengembalikan tatapanku pada pemandangan yang sama dengan perempuan itu. Selang beberapa detik tanpa seucap kata pun, ia membuka percakapan, "Aku menyukai laut di saat malam. Suara ombak ini… mengundang kenangan masa lalu."

 _Huh, jadi aku tidak sendirian._

"Aku mengerti. Suasana seperti ini memang bisa memancing kita untuk berpikir tentang masa lalu," begitu balasku.

"Mm," gumamnya merdu. Ia melihatku sebentar, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

"Oh, maaf. Aku adalah petani baru yang mengambil alih lahan pertanian tetangga Poultry Farm, Lu-maksudku Jack," jelasku. Hampir saja aku melupakan identitasku disini.

Perempuan itu terlihat curiga, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya, "Aku Karen, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal."

Setelah itu, kami kembali menutup mulut dan membiarkan alam melantunkan simfoninya. Romantis? Tidak. Kami hanyalah dua orang penonton yang jatuh hati pada segara dan angkasa yang membentang di hadapan kami.

 _Jack…_

 _…_ _Jack, huh?_

Nama yang kupakai untuk menyamarkan diriku mulai terdengar _familiar_. Dari siapakah aku meminjam nama ini? Siapa itu Jack? Jack… Jack…. Ja…ck..?

Kemudian aku menyadarinya.

Jack adalah nama salah satu musuh terbesarku yang kutemui saat kuliah. Ia memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi dan seringkali menghalangiku untuk melakukan pekerjaanku. _'Stalking itu melanggar HAM!' 'Kamu harus menghargai privasi orang!'_ serupa itulah alasan-alasan yang sering diutarakannya. Harus kuakui bahwa profesiku sebagai seorang _stalker_ bayaran itu tidak mulia dan agak biadab, namun sebenarnya aku hanya menggali dan mengumpulkan berbagai informasi yang dibeberkan oleh korban di internet, jadi aku tidak salah – korbannya saja yang bego. Kalau tidak mau informasi tersebut bocor, kenapa menaruhnya di internet? Internet itu penuh dengan orang jahat, contohnya ya… aku.

Tapi Jack tidak mau menerima logika yang kusajikan dalam perlawananku dan terus-terusan bermain pahlawan, jadi aku menyerangnya balik melalui internet. Lucunya, ia membalasku lewat fisik. Di mata orang awam, aku berani bertaruh bahwa kelakuan 'heroik'nya hanya akan dikenal sebagai suatu bentuk _bullying_. Menggunakan kesempatan itu, aku bertingkah layaknya korban _bullying_ yang lemah dan tidak bisa melawan balik – khususnya ketika terlihat adanya spektator. Aktingku bisa dibilang sempurna karena tanpa perlu berpura-pura pun aku sudah lemah.

Alhasil, Jack beberapa kali dipanggil menghadap pihak kuliahnya.

Oh, dan omong-omong, ini hanya berlangsung pada tahun pertama perkuliahan. Pada tahun kedua aku berhenti kuliah _offline_ dan pindah ke kuliah _online_. Dengan begitu aku bisa mendedikasikan lebih banyak waktuku untuk mencari nafkah.

Tentu saja, Jack masih terus menggangguku dengan berbagai cara. Dimulai dari menungguku keluar rumah, menunggu Frederick keluar rumah, memukuliku dan berharap aku jera, menyewa _hacker_ untuk meretas komputerku (yang biasanya berakhir dengan kekalahan _hacker_ amatir itu), dan lain sebagainya.

Berapa persen peluang nama samaranku ini diambil dari nama orang itu?

Aku menghapus seminggu dari ingatanku… Kalau dalam seminggu itu tidak terjadi hal yang terlalu besar, untuk apa aku menghapusnya? Artinya, di selang waktu itu telah timbul suatu kejadian yang lebih baik kulupakan. Hm… Mungkin Frederick mengetahui sesuatu…

"Jack."

Panggilan itu menyadarkanku kembali akan bumi.

"Iya?" tanyaku kepada Karen.

"Sudah jam 10 malam, aku pulang dulu ya," balasnya sambil memberikan gestur melambai.

Kuikuti pergerakannya dan menjawab, "Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah menyaksikan punggung perempuan itu menghilang ditelan jarak, aku berpindah menuju dermaga dan mendudukkan diriku disana. Jujur saja, aku lelah berdiri terus.

Dalam 30 menit, aku bisa memikirkan begitu banyak hal… Mungkin waktu terkesan lebih lambat ketika dihabiskan untuk diam dan merenung.

 _'_ _Haruskah aku pulang?'_

 _'…'_

 _'_ _Tidak, aku masih belum mengantuk.'_

 _'…'_

 _'_ _Kalau begitu, ayo kita bermain lagi.'_

 _?_

 _'…'_

 _'_ _Luke, apa kamu senang?'_

 _'…'_

 _'_ _Aku senang sekali!'_

Ah, berisik.

Kuhentikan film yang tidak sengaja terputar dalam anganku. Sial, tempat ini berhasil lagi dalam mengungkit kenangan masa laluku. Jika kupikir lagi, tempat terakhir yang kukunjungi bersama keluargaku sebelum mereka meninggal adalah pantai.

…Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

Aku bangun dari posisiku dan mengambil langkah pulang. Pada saat yang sama, aku menghapus emosiku hingga aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi.

 _Perasaan itu tidak berguna._

 _Mereka hanya menghalangiku saja._

 _Maka dari itu, aku akan menghilangkan semua emosi tidak penting yang muncul di otakku._

Itulah prinsip hidupku, dan aku tidak akan mengubahnya – aku tidak mau mengubahnya. Walaupun pemikiran seperti itu hanya akan membuatku terlihat kejam di mata masyarakat, yang penting adalah aku bisa dilindungi dari pahitnya dunia.

Jika fisikmu lemah, maka kuatkanlah hatimu.

Benar begitu, bukan?

…

Aku sampai di rumah.

…

...Ya, andai saja aku juga bisa menghapus rasa bosan.

Aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat ke sekitar, dan perhatianku tertuju pada kalender yang menggantung di sebelah televisi. Iseng, aku melihat ke tanggal-tanggal yang ditandai.

Goddess Festival, Spring Thanksgiving Festival, Local Horse Race, dan Cooking Festival…

Siapa sangka kalau kota ini memiliki cukup banyak ragam acara? Tunggu, jadi kalender ini eksklusif untuk kota ini? Yah… kota ini memang kecil, jadi hal itu tidak terlalu mengagetkan. Tapi tetap saja, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sebuah kalender yang dibuat khusus untuk satu daerah.

Aku tersenyum kecil menunjukkan ketertarikanku.

Lalu senyum itu hilang.

 _'_ _Aku lupa kalau acara seperti itu berarti mengundang seluruh warga Mineral Town untuk hadir…'_ keluhku. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengikuti acara skala besar seperti itu, dan kemampuan sosialisasiku juga masih kurang. Aku hanya bisa melihat dua kemungkinan: Satu, salah omong dan dihukum Mayor karena melanggar aturan nomor 3. Dua, tidak berbicara sama sekali dan dihukum Mayor karena melanggar aturan nomor 3.

Mukaku menjadi pucat mengingat anjing peliharaan Mayor Thomas.

"Ah, biarlah. _Toh_ tanggalnya masih jauh," tanpa memikirkan hal itu lagi, kuambil sebuah buku dari dalam tasku. _'Gunakan buku ini untuk terus melatih kemampuan programmingmu'_ adalah teks yang tertulis di halaman pertamanya. Aku mengambil pena dan mulai menyusun _coding_ yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat variasi program agar kemampuanku tidak melemah. Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul 11.25 malam, aku pun beranjak tidur.

* * *

 _-Chapter 7 : End-_

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

DELAY 3 MINGGU LAGI, YEEEEEEEYYYYY~ /dibakar massa

Maaf ya ficnya rada terbengkalai, kemaren Author baru kelar MOS :'3 /alesan

Lagi-lagi, chapter ini kurang memuaskan, terutama karena tidak seru dan makin kebawah makin gak jelas. Di chapter ini, Author mau memfokuskan untuk menggunakan gaya penulisan yang lebih profesional dari biasanya. Tapi ujung-ujungnya ternyata Author kekurangan inspirasi dan akhirnya gagal juga.

Baiklah, terima kasih untuk para pembaca setia yang masih sudi membaca fic rada sampah ini. Author benar-benar berterima kasih.

P.S. : Karena Author bingung nentuin Chapter Titlenya, dan fokus chapter ini di memori... Jadilah Author ngetik Chapter Titlenya berdasarkan musik favorit Author - "Memories Never Fade" by Isaac Shephard~ /promosi /ditendang

* * *

tarandayo : Aduh terima kasih banget loh, tarandayo-senpai (?) ;;;; Aku sering ngeliat fic HM kamu di list fic HMBTN. Rasanya kaget banget di review sama penulis fic yang udah populer kayak kamu x'D Iya, cerita ini emang gado-gado campur aduk. Pas nentuin genrenya juga bingung sebenernya, soalnya cuma boleh dua x'D Makasih banget loh ya udah sempet ngereview. Rasanya seneng gitu ficnya dibilang keren (?) Nanti tsukkomi-nya aku coba tambahin deh '3')

Xeno : Y u do dis. Yap, ini udah lanjut kok :'3

Yudhis : Okeee, makasih ya reviewnya :33


End file.
